


My angelic omega

by MysticMedusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Prince Dean Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the prince of a kingdom that treats omegas as people instead of property or slaves. This earns his kingdom quite a few enemies and as the date for Dean to take the throne comes closer things in his kingdom begin to become chaotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince Dean

Prince Dean sat listening to his father lecture him on his latest attempt to escape the palace to see the city. Like his father and all the heirs before him he’d been born an alpha. Being alpha he would take the throne one day and wear the target on his back that his father King John wore. This he didn’t mind as much except that the target extended to whomever he chose as his mate. Growing up he was willing to accept that others would target him not for his riches or position but because his country was the only one that allowed omegas rights. When he finally found his omega mate, a beautiful blue eyed angelic creature he no longer wished to bear the burden of one day maybe losing his life for treating all like people instead of only a few.

He’d visited a neighboring kingdom with his father during his childhood and had been horrified to see an omega child being beaten for simply calling an alpha by name instead of master. This world was a cruel one but there was a single ray of hope in his kingdom for omegas to have a chance to live as people instead of slaves.

“Dean are you listening to me?”

Dean nodded having heard the usual lecture from his father. He understood his father’s worries as he’d lost his mate in an assassination attempt. Dean could still remember his mother’s beautiful smile and wondered if one day he’d lose his mate like his father.

“I’m sorry for sneaking out father. I just can’t stand being locked away like I’m a prisoner.”

John sighed heavily knowing full well his alpha son desired freedom to interact with their people but it wasn’t safe now. Dean was to take the throne when he turned twenty five. Only months away John feared their enemies would seek the chance to capture the   
soon to be king.

“How can I keep you happy and inside the safety of the palace?”

Dean smiled causing his father to sigh in annoyance.

“It’s improper for you to be alone with your omega mate before you’re wedded. I will not leave you alone with Castiel.”

Dean growled in annoyance not having spoken with Castiel in a week. He missed his mate and he disliked being apart longer than need be.

“Why not let Castiel spend some time with me and Sam can keep watch?”

John shook his head refusing again.

“You and your brother always work together to get away with things behind my back. Sam is far more trustworthy not to sleep with an omega before it’s time but you, I swear you could talk that boy into letting you escape the country if you wanted.”

Dean smirked knowing he probably could. Sam always the trustworthy and responsible alpha had a soft spot for his brother. He had actually gotten Sam’s help with going into the city but he wasn’t going to tell his father that.

“Dean if it will stop you from acting like a fool I shall allow your omega to join us for dinner. You will act appropriately or I won’t let you see him until you take the throne.”

Dean agreed eager to see his beautiful mate. How he missed those blue eyes that shined so brightly and his raven hair that always looked to be a mess. He jumped from his seat unable to hold in his excitement as John left allowing Sam to return to his brother’s side.

“You look happy for someone that just got chewed out.”

Dean smiled widely thinking of his mate as he went through his clothing looking for the perfect outfit. He wanted his omega to want him just from looking at his glorious alpha form.

“Father has promised to let me see Castiel. My precious mate…I can’t wait until our wedding night.”

Sam sat on the couch not wanting to hear how much his older brother desired the handsome omega he’d begun courting. His brother always ignored the look on the taller alpha’s face as he spoke of his mate.

“Dean, did you tell father I was the one who helped you go out into the city?”

Dean picked out robes made of fine silk with a golden dragon embroidered into the side of the dark red material. He liked the color and dragons were a sign of power and he knew Castiel liked to see him as a powerful alpha capable of defeating all his enemies.

“I didn’t mention it Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes being called the horrible nickname.

“Dean you will be king soon. You’re enemies will only increase when you take the throne and Castiel will need protection. Have you considered who his guards will be?”

Dean looked at Sam confused.

“I thought you already knew I would entrust that task to you. I mean when he’s not by my side.”

Sam rubbed his temples feeling a horrible headache coming on at his brother’s lack of knowledge on how their kingdom had been run for the past century.

“Dean, I am second in line for the throne. Should you suffer an accident I must be able to take the throne if you don’t have a child with your mate already. Pick someone else who is trustworthy.”

Dean cursed as he began dressing. Sam looked away realizing his brother no longer cared about the conversation and was only thinking of the omega. Sam sighed as he decided to take a different route with the conversation.

“What about Jo? She’s a powerful alpha and well trained. If you rather have a beta protect him there’s always Meg. She’s pretty strong for a beta.”

Dean turned around posing almost as he checked to see if he looked good. Sam gave him his usual bitch face wondering why his brother wanted him to compliment his appearance.

“This is weird.”

Dean growled in annoyance before stepping in front of his mirror thinking he looked like a proper prince of a powerful kingdom. 

“I think Castiel will like it. So yeah whoever you think is best for his guard. I trust your judgment Sam, you train with the guards far more than I do.”

Sam raised a brow curious if Dean had actually listened to everything he said. Thinking about it he realized his brother probably had seeing as it was about his mate’s safety.

“I can speak with both Jo and Meg about it. More than likely two guards is better than one though I doubt Jo will like being taken away from beating the guards into submission.”

He said with a chuckle causing even Dean to smile. Jo was head of the guards and reported directly to Sam. Some of the guards believed having a female as their captain was laughable until she beat them so badly they wished they had been born a beta.

“Sounds perfect to me. I swear, Meg scares me sometimes. You know she sleeps with a dagger under her pillow. No beta should be that prepared for a fight.”

Sam shrugged not seeing the problem.

“She and Castiel get along well so I think it’ll work out to have her stationed at his side.”

Dean looked at his brother curious as to how he knew this.

“What could those two possibly have in common?”

Sam smirked smelling the hint of jealousy from his older brother.

“I believe he likes the fact that she’s strong for a beta and doesn’t let you get away with things like I do. If I remember correctly his exact words were ‘keep him in line so he doesn’t die like a fool”

Dean cursed knowing Castiel knew him to well. 

“Well when I’m king I’ll increase our defenses to prevent future attacks. I’m sure with some work we can get the other kingdoms to see things the way we do.”

Dean began pacing now as he considered his first items of business when he became king. Sam always found it surprising at how much Dean thought about their kingdom’s future. He ignored the most basic information such as who could be his mate’s guard and when it wasn’t safe to leave the palace but he put his kingdom and its people first always. He had to admit he was proud of his sometimes idiotic brother and even though he’d never say it out loud he did look up to him. This thought of course always made him smile as his brother was shorter than him.

“I see that smile Sammy, just because I’m shorter than you doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass.”

Sam looked away hiding his smile. Though they were four years apart they had grown up close and knew each other well. Finally hearing the knock of the palace maid Charlie both brothers stood to go join their father for dinner. Charlie gave them her usual smile before telling Dean Castiel would love his appearance. Dean winked at the maid who had been like a sister to the brothers since she arrived at the palace with her mother when she was a child. Charlie was a omega who had been longing after Jo for quite some time but Jo being so busy had barely noticed her stares. The brothers had promised her they’d try to help her gain the alpha’s attention but Jo was a wild one who hated being set up with people.

When they arrived at dinner John gave Dean the only warning look he would get. Dean struggled to keep his excitement down as he sat across from his mate. Castiel was a bit bigger than the average omega but he was still far more beautiful than any other Dean had laid his eyes on. Castiel gave a slight bow to his mate looking up into the green eyes that dared to draw him in and never let him go. Seeing is alpha’s elegant appearance his cheeks flashed red as he looked down at his plate. Dean stared at the blush crossing the sixteen year old omega’s cheeks and had to hide the smile that would make his father ask Castiel to leave. Dinner as always was delicious as it had been prepared by their famous cook, Ellen. The beta was quite the chief. Dean’s mind however wasn’t on the food today as he glanced at Castiel whenever his father was distracted. He was losing himself in the scent of his mate and longed to just capture his omega and run far away where his father couldn’t stop him from claiming the omega’s virginity.

“Dean…” 

Sam whispered causing Dean to snap out of it as he tried to conceal his scent of lust. John had noticed but as it was only for a moment he allowed Castiel to remain during the rest of dinner.

“Thank you for allowing me to join in your meal your majesty.”

Castiel bowed to John before sneaking a look at Dean before being led back to his room. Dean watched his mate leave unable to tear his gaze from the perfect ass on his omega.

“Dean stop staring.”

He snapped his gaze back to his father and apologized. He knew better than to get himself overly excited when he couldn’t have his way with his mate yet. Soon though, he would take the throne and Castiel.

“Come on Dean, we have a meeting with the royal families of the neighboring kingdoms tomorrow so we need rest.”

They both bowed to their father before retiring to their rooms. John watched his sons go feeling an odd feeling of dread fill his heart. He knew something would happen and he knew no amount of guards would keep the impending danger away.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King John has been captured and Dean knows only two people capable of finding him safely

Dean woke to the sound of pounding on his chamber door. He shot up when Charlie’s voice came from the other side of the door in a panic. He jumped to his feet grabbing the blade at his bedside as he rushed to see what had the normally energetic omega panicked.

“Charlie, what’s going on?”

Charlie had tears running down her cheeks as she tried to speak but she had rushed to his bedroom and was out of breath.

“Charlie?”

He tried to keep his scent calming but he was fearing what had happened and was growing angry.

“Y-your father has…been captured.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he rushed to find Sam but Charlie told him Sam had already begun the search with the royal guards. Dean paused before he span around to face the maid.

“Has anyone else been taken or hurt? Is Castiel alright?”

Charlie shook her head.

“Only King John is missing. There appears to not been a struggle but a note was left.”

She held the note out to Dean who looked it over. It Read:

Dear worthless prince of a even more worthless kingdom. If you fail to meet our demands your father will be executed at sunrise five days from today. You will enslave your omegas and announce that those breeders are good for nothing else to all the kingdoms. Any attempt to rescue the king will end in the entire royal family coming to a horribly bloody end

Dean punched the wall closest to him feeling like a fool. He had seen the troubled look on his father’s face at dinner. He should have known the king had sensed something amiss. John was a great king but he was even better warrior. During his early years on the throne war was in sight and in a single battle he’d defeated the opponent and stopped years of bloodshed. His father could sense danger coming a mile away and would have known something like this was coming.

“Tell Sam to keep me updated.”

He rushed through the palace to find his best hope of finding his father. As he pounded on the large double doors of his two closest friends’ room he heard a growl. The door opened to reveal Balthazar who looked like he’d only just fallen asleep. The man with blue eyes and short blonde hair was a short for an alpha but was strong enough to make sure no one questioned his statue. Behind him came annoyed curses of his omega lover Crowley. Seeing Dean’s worried expression Balthazar led Dean inside apologizing for the overwhelming scent of his and Crowley’s actions not long before. Crowley lay naked on the bed with just a thin sheet covering his body. He looked up annoyed but shot up seeing Dean's expression.

“What happened?”

Balthazar closed the door and turned on the light to let them talk. Dean quickly explained what happened causing Crowley to curse again as he got up and threw on a robe.

“If your father was taken without a fight we’re defiantly dealing with someone with connections. I’ll work my magic and see what I can do but I can’t make any promises.”

Crowley went into the room connected to the bedroom and closed he door behind him. Balthazar sat on the bed yawning knowing he couldn’t help with this. The alpha needed more sleep than most as he provided lot of power for his omega’s magic

“Let me know if you need me to help but I’m pretty drained right now.” 

Dean nodded letting the alpha lay back down to sleep. He’d met the two when he was in a neighboring kingdom. Balthazar had been in trouble for defending Crowley who had stabbed his alpha master. Both were being taken to prison but the guards taking them were money hungry and had turned the other cheek for a good amount of gold. Not understanding why an alpha who happened to be a crown prince had saved them they had stayed by his side curious of his intentions. Dean had simply wanted to help the two who didn’t deserve to imprisoned or even executed for defending themselves or others. After about a year of knowing the two he’d learned their most well kept secret and had kept it even from his brother.

Crowley was a half demon who’s mother had taught him quite a bit of witchcraft. He used his magic only to help Dean and to protect the palace but his demon blood alone would get him killed even in their kingdom. Balthazar though easy going and considered one of the most entertaining people in the palace was a well trained assassin and thief. Dean knew not to mess with the alpha when he was angry and not to get on his bad side. Above all else Balthazar hated liars and Dean had learned this the hard way.

His profession at the palace was a jack of all trades kind of guy while only Dean knew his true skills and his secret. Like Crowley he wasn’t entirely human but instead of the curse of demon blood he shared the blood of angels. Both looked quite good for their age though Dean didn’t know how old they were exactly. Hearing a few of their stories he knew it was at least a few hundred years old. Their mixed blood and probably some witchcraft allowed them to live far longer than any human. When Crowley came back he looked quite distressed by what he’d found. He didn’t say anything to Dean before shaking Balthazar from his sleep again. The alpha growled in anger but got up again.

“King John is deep in the underground city but he’s protected by some pretty powerful magic…and I could see demons surrounding him.”

Balthazar didn’t need to hear another word before he began grabbing his gear. Dean turned to Crowley not understanding how demons had gotten involved with this.

“Why are demons in my kingdom?”

Balthazar returned dressed in his usual all black outfit for his assassin work with his weapons hidden from sight except for the katana at is side.

“The problem isn’t the demons but the angels that will follow. If demons walk the land angels will follow suit and I don’t’ want to be anywhere near when they show up.”

Crowley reached into the pouch he had and blew the dark green sand onto Balthazar sending him away to his destination. Dean knew if anyone would get his father back it would be Balthazar.

“Why are angels more of a threat than demons?”  
Crowley growled in anger thinking of the angels. Though he was in love with a half angel his demon blood made uneasy about other angels.

“Their king, the archangel Michael vanished some time ago. Now the angels are without a leader and their world is in chaos. If they come here they’re only going to bring their chaos to this land as well.”

Crowley turned on his heels to return to his room saying he’d begin warding the place to help keep angels at bay. Dean decided to check on his mate while he waited for Balthazar to return with his father. Castiel’s room had beta guard standing outside it but he felt that his mate deserved better protection than a weak beta.

“Let me see that my mate is alright.”

The beta having been ordered to keep Dean out kept himself planted in front of the door. Dean growled in anger causing the beta to shake in fear only increasing his distrust that the guard could do his job.

“My father has been captured and you’re keeping me from my mate. I will gut you like a fish you worthless excuse for a royal guard.”

The beta moved barely avoiding stumbling to the floor as his legs shook badly. He ordered the beta to find Meg to be posted as Castiel’s guard. He ran off eager to get away from the full rage of his prince. Dean opened the door and found Castiel on his bed but a sound of pain brought the prince to his side.

“Cas!”

He called with the nickname only he was allowed to use. Castiel looked up his blue eyes glowing as he gripped his chest. Dean felt fear at the sight of his glowing eyes causing his mate to smell of fear and shame.

“My prince…please…”

Dean loving his mate ignored the unnatural glow of his eyes as he held him close.

“Why are you in pain?”

He gently rubbed his mate's back earning a calming scent as his fear subsided but his shame remained.

“Dean I’m so sorry I never told you…someone’s warding the palace against angels. If they continue and I remain here I will die.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he looked at his mate.

“Castiel…you are an angel?”

He nodded with tears in his eyes as the pain worsened.

“Please understand…I had no idea I’d be an omega when I came to this land or that I would fall in love with you. I was a soldier in Heaven and ordered to protect this land. When I came I took on the statue of omega and had been unprepared to meet my fated mate.”

Dean cursed realizing Crowley’s protection of the palace would kill his mate. He picked up Castiel and rushed him from the room before Meg had arrived to guard him. He rushed to Crowley’s room and kicked the door in causing the half demon to poke his head out of the connected room.

“Oh bollocks.”

Crowley returned to the room of magical supplies and slowly Castiel’s pain subsided. Crowley returned brushing a weird powder from his robe as he closed the door to keep anyone from hearing them talk.

“So the angels are already here. Balthazar is going to love this.”

With the pain gone Castiel was able to stand on his own so Dean allowed him to stand beside him but kept his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Castiel’s face was red with embarrassment of being held like a princess by his mate but he quickly recovered realizing what Crowley had been doing.

“You’re a witch.”

Castiel almost exclaimed knowing witchcraft more time than not was black magic aided by the power of demons.

“And you’re an angel so we’re even.”

“Crowley, how do we ward the palace without harming Cas?”

Crowley gave Dean a look thinking the prince knew him better than this.

“Already done darling. You think I could ward this place when my lovely little alpha is half angel? I can make exceptions to the warding I just need a name. Luckily your little omega there didn’t lie about his name.”

Castiel studied Crowley a moment before it hit him.

“You’re a half demon. How can you exist? I thought the angels wiped out all the half breeds.”

Crowley shrugged as he sat on the bed eyeing the prince.

“Balthazar has your father but he says the demons that were guarding him were pretty strong and he couldn’t avoid using some extra power. You’re going to have to explain to your father what we are”

Dean nodded dreading the conversation. His father distrusted anything and everything that wasn’t human. He sighed but was relieved to hear his father was alive and well.

“Don’t sound so happy just yet buttercup. Those demons were summoned by someone with the resources to bring in the heavy hitters. You need to find out soon otherwise we may not get a warning next time.”

Dean nodded knowing his kingdom had many enemies so the list of possibilities was long.

“Crowley can you help find out who it is?”

He thought a moment before nodding.

“It’ll take some time and I’ll need some rare items for the spell but I should be able to track down their master. I can’t ward off against angels and track the demon master at the same time though. I’d need a lot more strength than Balthazar can give me for that.”

Castiel turned to his mate seeking something to help make up for his secret.

“If it’s the power of an angel he needs I can help. My body is weaker because of me being an omega but my strength of an angel still dwells within me.”

Dean didn’t want to put his mate at risk but the dangers their kingdom faced were greater.

“Can you handle it without being harmed?”

He nodded.

“Please allow me to do this…as penitence for my secrets and lies.”

Dean hesitated but with Crowley’s promise to not overdo it he agreed. Castiel thanked his mate and stayed with Crowley as Dean returned to the guards. Knowing his father would return safely with Balthazar he waited patiently and sighed in relief when the two returned with Sam and the other guards not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for this story, I love Crowley and Balthazar so yeah they're good guys. I don't normally ship them but I figured you know, if not for the whole angel demon thing in the show they'd probably be close. Their personalities seem like they'd be compatible.


	3. Seeing double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's furious about Dean's secret friends but this isn't even the worst part of his day

Dean flinched as his father yelled at him at the top of his lungs. Even Sam cowered at the sound of their father’s full anger and even his scent of anger was enough to make Dean nearly pass out. He had explained to his father what he’d seen when Balthazar saved him and told him about Crowley as well. His father furious about the non human creatures living in his home had begun yelling at Dean about his stupidity. Dean barely keeping conscious with the room engulfed in the horrible stench of his father’s anger was shocked to see both Crowley and Balthazar appear between him and his father.

“That’s enough, if you want to be angry then be so with us. We will not let you continue to treat Prince Dean in such a way.”

Dean was thankful for Balthazar standing up for him but to speak out against his father was certain death. John stared at the half angel before glaring at the half demon.

“You tainted my son. Deceived him and brought those creatures to my kingdom.”

Crowley attempted to remain calm as he spoke but as an omega standing against an alpha he could be seen trembling a bit. Under the pressure of the scent of rage in the room he was clearly suffering its effects as well.

“Your majesty we’ve never contacted the angels or the demons. If we had we’d be killed immediately. Our kind is seen as abominations to the pure breeds and we are loyal only to Prince Dean. We would never betray his trust by speaking with outsiders without first asking permission.”

John looked between the two cursing in anger before snapping his gaze to Sam.

“Did you know about this?”

Sam shook his head but kept his gaze lowered to the ground afraid to meet his father’s furious gaze.

“Dean how could you bring these things into our home? Our land?”

Dean finally stood from where he had knelt to receive punishment for his deception. He met his father’s eyes knowing if he didn’t stand up for himself now he may never take the throne or have his mate simply because he wasn’t human.

“If it wasn’t for Crowley and Balthazar you’d be dead. Our enemies called on the demons to try and ruin our kingdom. Crowley may be a half demon but his magic has helped keep our land safe. Balthazar is half angel. Father are you seriously going to yell at me when half his blood is of holy creatures of Heaven? Does that even make sense? Not all non humans are evil and if you don’t realize that and see we need their help our kingdom will fall. I stand by my decision even if you disagree because it will keep my family and our people safe.”

John stared at his son in silence before he finally ran his hand over his face.

“I can’t say I’m comfortable with it but…if our enemies are recruiting demons we’ll need allies that can stand against them. If you’re going to stand by your decision then I won’t stop you.”

Dean shot a look to Sam to see if he was hearing what he was hearing. Sam gave him a look of as much as shock as his brother. The two never thought John would stand down in an argument.

“Well if this whole mess is settled I need to finish warding the palace. By the way Dean, your little angel has been a big help with my magic. I told him you’d be proud of him.”

Dean nodded earning a look from John.

“Since when does Crowley refer to Castiel as angel?”

Dean hesitated in answering which already gave John the answer. He sighed but he had already agreed to stand by his son’s choice.

“I’ll call off the meeting with the other royal families until this matter is settled. Crowley, you’ll report anything you find to Dean. I’m still king for a few months but Dean might as well start getting use to his new duties.”

John dismissed the four of them and once they had left John Dean let out a breath relieved to be away from his frightening alpha father. John rarely got so angry he could knock out everyone around him with the smell alone.

“I never thought I’d see the day dad would stand down in an argument.”

Balthazar smiled at Sam’s words and he chuckled.

“Both you and Meg owe me ten gold pieces.”

Dean shot his best friend and brother a look.

“You guys bet on this?”

Sam nodded trying to hide his slight grin.

“Bet on this five years ago actually. Damn you have a good memory Balthazar.”

The half angel smiled.

“When you gamble and bet as often as I do you remember your wagers.”

Crowley patted his lover on the shoulder before returning to his room. His legs were a bit weak from facing off against the powerful and intimidating alpha but he managed to hide it as he walked away.

“How did you two drag Meg into your bet?”

Balthazar had to think about that a moment. He couldn’t really recall but Sam with his oversized brain remembered clearly.

“Balthazar and I were training together and Meg had decided to challenge us when we were making a different wager. After a few rounds we got to talking and decided to bet on whether you’d ever win against dad in an argument.”

Dean was surprised they’d made the bet. He would have told them it would never happened and it was a waste of a wager. As they walked though he finally realized what their wager meant.

“My best friend has more faith in me than my own brother?”

Both Sam and Balthazar burst out laughing realizing it had actually taken Dean so long to realize this. Dean kicked his gigantic brother in the leg and gave Balthazar a swift punch on the shoulder.

“You both are awful.”

He left the two wiping away tears as they continued to laugh. Dean had other matters to attend to and didn’t have time for his brother and friend’s useless wagers. His father said he would handle canceling the meeting with the other royal families but that still left increasing the guards and finding proper guards to protect his home. The beta originally guarding Castiel had been useless and he wasn’t going to let a mistake like that be made again. He found the royal guards training with Jo and Meg and decided to hang back until they were done. Last time he interrupted Jo kicking a few of the guard’s asses he had found himself nearly flung across the training grounds. He didn’t mess with Jo though he was certain if he was willing to fight the powerful alpha seriously he could win. When Jo noticed him waiting she excused the guards and rushed over to him. She wiped the sweat from her brow before giving a respectful bow.

“What can I do for the crown prince?”

Dean raised a brow curious why Jo was suddenly being so formal.

“You’ve never called me crown prince before. Something going on?”

Jo motioned towards the area to her left where a few nobles were walking. Dean disliked the loyal nobles as most were arrogant and he’d heard rumors that the ones currently visiting the king had less than pleasant attitudes towards omegas. It was illegal for them to harm an omega simply because of their class but without proof he was unable to act against them.

“So Jo, I need you a favor.”

Jo smirked as she said in a playful tone, “When don’t you need a favor?”

Normally Dean would smile back but this was serious.

“A beta was stationed last night to guard Castiel and he practically wet himself when I got a little aggressive. With everything happening we need stronger guards protecting the palace.”

Jo looked confused before she called out to one of the betas in the royal guards. He quickly ran over seeing Dean and bowed before he turned to see what Jo needed.

“Garth, I’ve never seen you shy away when confronted by an alpha. What happened last night?”

Before Garth could answer Dean interrupted.

“Jo he’s not the beta that was on guard.”

Jo snapped a look to Garth who looked confused.

“Jo I was off last night. I told you I needed the night off to go into the city with Bobby so you said you’d see if you could have me covered. Another guard said you would have him cover my shift.”

Jo and Dean looked at each other before both began to interrogate Garth. He held up his hands in defense offering whatever information he had on the guard. Jo quickly realized whoever the man had been he wasn’t one of the royal guards.

“If he’s not one of yours what the hell was he doing by Castiel’s room?”

Jo had no idea and looked just as confused as Dean.

“Dean if your dad was taken more than likely they wanted a second hostage but it was impossible for them to get out with everyone on high alert. They probably posed as a guard while they waited for a chance to capture him.”

“Garth you’re probably right. We need to find that beta before he completely vanishes. Garth you and I are the only ones who can probably remember his face so you look for him among the guards while I go into the city with Sam and Jo.”

Garth nodded while he and Jo went to retrieve Sam. He and Balthazar were still talking but quickly stopped when Dean grabbed Sam.

“Fake guard last night at Cas’s room. We need to go look for him.”

Sam nodded following after his brother. The three alphas went to the city without the usual guards under John’s orders trying to stop them. Dean enjoyed the control over the palace that would soon be his. They traveled quickly and before they arrived both Sam and Jo had a pretty good idea of what the guard looked like. They split up to search the city agreeing to meet up in a few hours if they didn’t find anything. Dean rushed through the streets taking in everyone’s face at an incredible speed. He had no time to waste in finding the one who had nearly taken his mate. He would find out who had ordered the demons to try and destroy his family and home. When he finally stopped it wasn’t because he found the beta but because he spotted Castiel walking down the street. Seeing his mate he rushed towards the omega and grabbed his arm confused as to why he was out here alone and unprotected.

“What are you doing out here?”

Those beautiful blue eyes looked up at him confused and frightened and it took a moment for Dean to realize though they looked identical this omega wasn’t his. 

“I-I’m sorry…I should have told you I was going shopping.”

The omega quickly collapsed to his knees to beg forgiveness. Those around them looked and began to whisper as the need to ask forgiveness in such a way by an omega was something done only outside their kingdom.

“Don’t do that, this is a free land. You are not a slave here.”

He grabbed the omega’s arm and pulled him to his feet. He was trembling as he nodded and apologized again.

“What is your name?”

The omega looked up and hesitated in answering.

“I-I am Jimmy…Novak sir. I am your omega…remember?”

Dean looked confused as he pulled the omega out of the street and to a more private area.

“What do you mean you’re my omega? What kind of trick is this?”

Those blue eyes stared up at him confused and fearful until he seemed to realize something.

“Y-you are not my alpha…but you’re…”

Jimmy looked around as if checking for something before he managed to pull away from Dean’s iron grip.

“Please follow me sir.”

Jimmy ran off quickly expecting Dean to follow. He was to confused and interested by the situation to question why a former omega slave was suddenly so demanding of the crown prince. He ran after the omega and followed him to a small home at the edge of the city. In front of the house was a small garden that appeared to have had things planted in it recently. Jimmy entered the house and motioned for him to enter. Dean entered the house smelling an alpha inside but was confused as to why the scent smelled oddly familiar.

“Michael!” Jimmy called getting a loud growl as his response.

Dean stepped back at the sight of the alpha that came forward. Though his hair was a bit longer and he was growing a beard Dean couldn’t deny that this man could be his twin.

“Who is this Jimmy and why does he wear my face?”

Dean uncertain of what kind of trick this was reached for his sword but his double raised a hand causing Dean to slam against the wall.

“You will not draw your blade in my house. Who are you?”

Jimmy cowered away in fear as Dean growled in anger.

“I am Prince Dean, you should release me before I have you executed for treason you impostor.”

Michael’s eyes widened as he released Dean and looked to Jimmy

“Why did you bring the prince here?”

Jimmy pointed to Dean as though the answer was right in front of his face

“Michael, you said you were left as an infant at an orphanage in the neighboring kingdom. You look like you could be his twin I just thought maybe you could be related. I-I didn’t know he was the prince.”

Dean completely confused looked between the two unable to figure this out without some help.

“You two haven’t been in this kingdom long, have you?”

Both shook their head causing Dean to sigh.

“Well I’d like to figure out why you look like me so if you wouldn’t mind could you accompany me to the palace? I have a friend who can help figure this out.”

Michael hesitated but nodded s he went to get a few things. When he came back he was wearing a cloak to hide his face to avoid any confusion with the people of the city. To his confusion Dean requested he have Jimmy wear one as well but he didn’t question the prince as they followed him. Dean arrived back at the spot he was to meet Sam and Jo just moments before the two walked up. Both empty handed and curious about Dean’s company.

“Don’t ask.” He said before either could ask about their guests.

They traveled in silence and when they returned Jo returned the guards with the promise to continue the search and return with a report from Garth. Sam followed Dean as he headed for Crowley’s room as his curiosity of the two mysterious guests got the better of him. Dean didn’t bother knocking knowing the two lovers wouldn’t be doing anything as long as his mate was staying with them. To his shock Crowley was doubled over holding his chest with no sign of Balthazar or Castiel.

“Crowley, what happened?”

Crowley looked up just in time to see the cloaked figure reach for a blade from his cloak.

“Dean he’s an angel!”

Dean turned and drew his blade so quickly Michael couldn’t respond in time to avoid the blade being pointed at his neck.

“Crowley you said you were warding the palace. How did he get passed them?”

Crowley stood though it was clear he was weak. He pulled the hood down causing Sam to gasp at the sight of Dean’s double.

“Oh crap…”

Crowley turned to Dean with fearful eyes.

“Dean only one angel could blow my warding apart and that’s the king of Heaven. The archangel Michael.”

Michael glared at Crowley.

“You are a demon, what does the prince of a free kingdom have filth like you around for?”

Dean pushed the blade a bit showing he would show no mercy if the angel continued to insult his friend.

“You’re a pretty good actor archangel.”

Michael returned his attention to Dean with a less than amused look on his face.

“I wasn’t acting. I had no idea I’m this archangel you’re talking about and I certainly don’t know why we look alike. I was abandoned as a child and have no idea of my family. All I know is I have powers I shouldn’t and I can see things for what they are. Like your little half demon friend here with the powers of witchcraft.”

Crowley hissed at him before storming away to the other room.

“Castiel you can come out now. You’ll be happy to hear I found your idiotic king.”

Before Dean could warn him not to bring Cas out he ran out and fell to his knees in front of the archangel. Michael glared at Dean upon seeing the copy of his mate.

“Why have you cloned my mate?!”

Jimmy having an overload of information and seeing his double fainted. Michael caught him before he fell and Castiel cursed at seeing his double.

“Cas do you know why there’s two of us?”

Castiel looked to his mate and gave a slight half nod.

“Dean an angel cannot walk among humans in our true form. I had to take on the appearance of a human so I asked Jimmy to borrow his form. It’s very similar to shape shifting except my true form is visible to other angels and some powerful witches can see my halo or wings.”

Dean glared at Michael having been lied to.

“So you just decided to take my form without my permission?”

Castiel stood and stood between his mate and king.

“Dean please relax, an angel cannot take on the form of another without permission. I cannot see Michael’s angelic form which means he was reborn into this world. I don’t know how but he must have been born as your twin.”

The brothers and Michael looked at Castiel confused and speechless. Dean looked up at Michael who was staring right back just as confused by the situation as him.

“You’re my twin…and an angel…and the fucking king of heaven?!”

Michael didn’t know causing Castiel to have to explain.

“When an angel loses faith in our kind or are fatally wounded we fall to this world and lose our angelic abilities and form. When this happens we lose our memory as well and once our lifespan as a human runs out we return to our home as angels.”

Dean pointed at Michael almost yelling as he spoke.

“That bastard has his power. He flung me across a room without even touching me.”

Castiel quickly explained before his body collapsed under the weight of his mate’s anger.

“Michael is an archangel and Heaven’s king. He would retain some if not most his power especially if the reason he fell is because he lost faith in us and not because he was injured.”  
Michael held his mate in his arms ready to leave the palace and to get as far as he could from the half demon who made his skin crawl.

“Dean if he’s our brother we should ask dad. There has to be some explanation behind this.”

Dean looked at his younger brother not happy about it but they really didn’t have much of a choice.

“Michael if you are our brother I hope you know I’m not backing down. This is my home, my kingdom, and my people. We’re facing possible war against demons and who knows what else and I won’t waste my energy on fighting you for the crown. Is that understood?”

Michael nodded.

“I came to this land to live as equals with my mate. I don’t want your crown.”

Sam offered to watch over Jimmy while the two went to speak with their father but Michael looked uncertain as he glanced at Crowley.

“It’s not proper for another alpha to be alone with another’s mate.”

Castiel offered to stay with them causing Michael to relax a bit enough to trust his mate to them. Before they turned to leave Balthazar returned and upon seeing Michael stepped back with an almost fearful gaze.

“My king…”

Michael looked at Balthazar and stood staring at the half angel.

“I…I know you…”

Balthazar rushed into the room and went into the connected second room and slammed the door shut. Crowley looked at the closed door in shock as Balthazar rarely willing went into the room filled with magical items.

“Oh we’re going to talk about that later.”

Dean saw the concern on Crowley’s face but he could only deal with one matter at a time. He led Michael with him to where John was hoping that Michael wasn’t in fact his twin and this was just some weird trick played by the archangel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of the story or even suggest future ideas on on-going work ^_^ I swear I don't bite


	4. My angelic twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts John about Michael

Dean arrived at his father’s chambers feeling an overwhelming fear of what awaited him when he confronted the man. Michael stared at him a bit worried himself but his expression remained blank to hide his concerns from the prince. Dean knocked softly on the door and upon hearing his father telling to enter he pushed the doors open. His father stood alone reading over some documents so he didn’t notice his son enter with a guest behind him.

“Father we need to speak.”

John looked up and froze at the sight of Dean’s twin. The papers fell from his trembling hands as he slowly began to shake his head.

“Dean…h-how did you find him?”

Dean growled in anger hearing the only confirmation he needed.

“Dad why would you get rid of your own son?”

His anger poured into each word causing the room to fill with his scent. It washed over John in a powerful wave nearly sending him to his knees. Michael covered is nose and appeared to be managing to hold his own as the anger wasn’t directed his way.

“Dean he isn’t human. You’re mother nearly died giving birth to him. I couldn’t take the chance he’d harm you.”

Dean was so angry he couldn’t even stand to look at his father. He turned away disgusted with the man as he ordered Michael to follow him. Michael looked at his father collapse under the weight of Dean’s anger before following after his twin. Once they left John Dean slammed his fist into the wall until it was bloodied and bruised. Mihcael watched and waited until Dean’s anger subsided before reaching out and healing his wounds.

“You needn’t be so angry with him. Though I longed to know who or what I was I never disliked where I lived. Had I not been in the land I was I would have never have met my mate.”

Dean still angry couldn’t accept that Michael was alright with how things had gone. He wouldn’t forgive John anytime soon for this.

“If it’s alright with you I wish to take my mate home. We only just moved here and I still need to find work.”

Dean looked at Michael a moment before an idea came to him.

“You have all your angel abilities, right?’

Michael looked confused as he was uncertain how to answer when he had no memory of his life before.

“I cannot say whether I am at full power or not. If you are curious if I can fight or defend myself with ease then I would tell you yes.”

Dean considered this a moment not wanting to put another in danger. With a possible demon invasion and unforeseen dangers he couldn’t afford not to use every option available to him.

“If you cut your hair and shave the beard no one will be able to tell us apart…”

He didn’t mean to say it aloud as he was still considering whether to put his twin at risk.

“Why do you wish for me to look exactly like you?”

Dean hesitated before answering.

“If you need work I’d like you to consider acting as my double. An enemy of my kingdom has recruited demons to try force my hand at making omegas slaves. I wouldn’t ask this if I didn’t think you were strong enough to face the danger. With only my family and close friends knowing you exist none of my enemies will know you’re not me.”

Michael was more than willing to help the only kingdom that allowed his mate rights but he didn’t want to risk Jimmy. If enemies couldn’t see the difference between him and Dean they wouldn’t be able to with Jimmy and Castiel.

“Can you promise me Jimmy will remain safe?”

Dean nodded.

“I’ll make sure Crowley and Balthazar keep him safe. Both are strong enough to protect him just as they’ve been protecting my mate.”

Michael was silent a moment as his expression became that of concern.

“I do not like the demon witch but…the other one you call Balthazar…I feel as though I know him. Has he ever been to the kingdom north of here?”

Dean shook his head.

“He lived only in the one west of here. Believe me, Balthazar can be trusted. He’s half angel so that should make you feel a bit better about it.”

Michael felt pain as he heard Balthazar was half angel. It was a terrible pain but it vanished quickly causing him to wonder if maybe his memories were attempting to return. He was certain he knew the half angel but without his memories he wouldn’t know for sure. As far as he could tell Balthazar wasn’t a fan of him so he couldn’t ask him ether.

“Very well, I shall help you. I assume in order to act as your double I will be required to remain in the palace.”

Dean nodded and began explaining everything as they returned to speak with Sam about it. Sam at first wasn’t a fan of the idea but after some convincing he reluctantly agreed. They would have to keep their personal guards informed that there were two of them but those informed had to remain limited. After discussing it over and Crowley’s input they decided they would need three guards to know about Michael.

“I think our best bet is Jo, Meg, and Balthazar.”

Michael shook his head at Sam’s suggested.

“I do not believe your friend Balthazar is a fan of me.”

They were still in Crowley’s and Balthazar’s room so the half demon went to check on his mate to see why he was acting odd. They waited for Crowley to return and were surprised when he and his mate returned.

“You wish for me to guard Michael?”

Dean nodded and was surprised to see a less than pleased look on the half angel’s face.

“If you order it I will do any task you give to me prince. I’m not in any way angry with Michael, it’s just we have history and I don’t like anything from my past.”

Dean and Sam both looked at each other before asking at the same time, “What history?”

Balthazar glared a moment before Crowley placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

“Balthazar is the reason Michael fell, let’s just leaving at that for now.”

Dean watched his two friends a moment before deciding not to question further. He told Sam to take Michael to meet with Jo and Meg while he remained in the room to avoid being seen together.  
Once the two were gone Balthazar returned to the connected room to avoid the curious gaze of Castiel. The angel watched him leave and once the door was shut he looked to Crowley.

“How could a half angel make the king of heaven fall? Why do you keep such secrets from us?”

Dean calmed his mate knowing as an angel he couldn’t stand not knowing. Crowley let Dean calm Cas while he checked on Jimmy who was still out cold. Placing his hand on the omega his brows drew together in concern.

“Well, I suppose I can understand why they moved here.”

Dean looked at Crowley.

“What do you mean?”

“Jimmy is with child.”

The other door slammed open when Balthazar heard this.

“He can’t have another abomination.”

Balthazar nearly yelled when he said this. Castiel’s eyes widened hearing the half angel.

“You’re Michael’s child…”

Balthazar glared at the angel.

“You ever tell anyone and you will live to regret it.”

Dean grabbed Balthazar and slammed him against the wall. His eyes filled with rage as he squeezed his closest friend’s neck he was certain had he been human it would have snapped.

“You ever threaten my mate again I will kill you. Is that understood?”

“Both of you stop acting like idiotic alphas.”

Hearing the anger in the omega’s voice both alphas parted from each other. Balthazar looked to his mate before glancing at the unconscious omega.

“My love, please help Jimmy. Normal humans cannot survive giving birth to a half breed.”

“Balthazar, are you sure Jimmy won’t survive childbirth?”

“Yes Dean, my mother died giving birth to me and from what I’ve heard no other human has survived the process. Without his memory my father does not remember why he swore never to take another mate.”

Crowley rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on.

“I already have to redo the warding and protect two omegas now. I don’t possibly have enough power to do everything you two keep assigning to me but I’ll try. I’m sure there’s some kind of spell to keep Jimmy here alive and kicking. Either of you going to tell the great king of Heaven he’s mate might die?”

Balthazar quickly shook his head and Dean growled realizing he would have to be the one to tell the angel. He had faith in Crowley’s abilities but even he knew magic only went so far.


	5. Enemies of the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally meets the enemies of his kingdom

Dean stood dressed in the horrible armor of the royal guards. His face completely covered by the helmet he made a mental note to change the overly hot armor. After several days of preparing Michael to act as him they had decided to do a big test as John had been unable to put off meeting with the other royal families.

Dean stood guard with Balthazar watching over Michael as he interacted with the other royals. They had discovered during their prep time that the two could speak to each other without words almost like a telepath. The two had decided to keep this secret and whenever Michael needed help with something he didn’t know he simply reached out to Dean.

He wasn’t surprised the angel that had to pretend to be human was good at acting like him. He watched Michael give a fake genuine smile as he spoke to a visiting princess who had always been very clear in her intentions of attempting to court him though he already had a promised mate.

**_“This woman is quite annoying, have you never made it clear you are already promised to another?”_ **

**_“I’ve made it very clear several times Michael. She just says I’m just saying it because I’m not mated to Castiel yet so she’s never seen me with him.”_ **

He couldn’t see it but he was certain Michael was rolling his eyes as he once again ignored the overly touchy princess. Charlie was helping with serving the guests and pretended to need Dean as she politely pulled Michael away from the princess.

**_“Remember Michael, that’s Charlie. Thank her and just promise her a date with Jo for saving your bacon.”_ **

“Thank you Charlie. I’ll have to get you a date with Jo for saving me.”

Charlie smiled at Michael as she stayed near long enough for the princess to think she had something to discuss with him.

“You better keep that promise Dean. I’ve been waiting for that date for a while.”

After Charlie walked away Michael took a breath of relief.

**_“I am uncertain as to why you believe I have bacon but I am quite thankful for your servants. They appear to know how to handle anything that comes their way.”_ **

**_“It’s just an expression Michael. Seriously, you’re worse than Cas when I first met him.”_ **

A neighboring king walked up to Michael and began speaking with him and once again Dean had to help him have a normal conversation. While he told Michael what to say he noticed someone not on the invite list approaching Michael.

**_“Someone behind you Michael.”_ **

Michael turned around just as the man pulled out a knife. Michael didn’t even have a chance to react as Balthazar appeared next to the man with a dagger pointed at his neck.

“I suggest you drop your weapon otherwise I’m going to have to cut your pretty little neck.”

The man dropped the knife before Balthazar grabbed him and led him from the room. The royals looked at the attempted assailant before going back to their conversations already seeing the problem being dealt with.

**_“Thank you for noticing that. Though the blade wouldn’t do anything to me it would have been unpleasant.”_ **

**_“Well I promised to keep you and your mate safe. Just keep an eye out for anything in case I miss something.”_ **

The rest of the gathering was uneventful and after everyone left Balthazar returned with news of the assailant.

“According to him he was hired by angels to take out the prince.”

Dean raised a brow confused as to why angels wanted him dead but waited to ask until they were alone. By the time the gathering had ended it was already pretty late so Dean led them to his room instead of going to Crowley’s.

Once inside he removed the horrid armor and asked why angels wanted him gone.

“The man didn’t say what the reason was, only that it had something to do with a traitor.”

Michael and Dean looked at each other wondering if the angels could tell the difference between them but Balthazar seemed to have a different idea on the matter.

“If they’re talking about a traitor then they might be talking about Castiel. He’s an angel regardless of him being in the form of a human right now. If he bears a child for the crown prince he’d be breaking heaven’s law. Normally they would kill the angel for giving birth to an abomination but seeing as he’s yet to actually commit the crime they might think killing his mate would be their best option.”

Michael thought of his own mate wondering what would happen when the angels realized he had a child on the way with a human. He’d already been informed of the dangers of having a half breed child and he was placing his faith in Crowley to keep his mate alive.

“So now we have demons and angels as your enemy. Do we have any options on how to face the two forces?”

“Sam is looking into who summoned the demons but it sounds like the angels are here on their own. Can’t say I really know how we’re going to fight heaven’s warriors.”

**_“Perhaps if I could regain my memories I could order them to stop. I was once their king, right?”_ **

**_“Honestly I don’t know Michael. If you do get your memories back there’s a chance you’ll have to go back home.”_ **

“Balthazar, is there a chance Michael can regain his memories?”

The half angel’s gaze darkened at the thought but he nodded.

“If he does regain his memory he’ll return to the ranks of angels. More than likely he won’t be able to return to this world for a while but…”

Dean and Michael looked at Balthazar confused as his voice trailed off. Balthazar had insisted on keeping his relationship to Michael a secret from the archangel. He hadn’t said why but now it seemed there was no avoiding it.

“Michael, if you regain your memories more than likely you’ll only fall again.”

“Why?”

Balthazar raised a brow as the twins asked at the same time. Neither seemed bothered by this as their green gaze was locked onto the half angel.

“The reason you fell in the first place was…”

Balthazar sighed in annoyance.

“You’re first mate died during childbirth and your only child was to be killed for simply existing. You have a new mate and a child on the way. The angels will not change their minds on this matter so you’ll only end up losing your faith in them again.”

Michael stared at Balthazar a moment longer before he lowered his gaze with a pained look on his face.

“I…I had a son…”

Balthazar shifted uncomfortably before Michael’s eyes shot up to him.

“You’re my son!”

Balthazar vanished unable to handle Michael remembering him. Dean placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder as the archangel looked to him concerned.

“Does he hate me?”

Dean shook his head.

“Balthazar blames himself for you falling. Just give him time to adjust and we’ll talk about this again later. For now, you did good tonight and I am thankful you’ve agreed to help my kingdom.”

Michael nodded but felt he could do more. He and Dean decided to rest before facing the angel situation in the morning. The two had set up a sleeping area for Michael in Dean’s room to keep anyone from noticing there were two of Dean.

Only Sam would wake them in the morning and from there Dean would get ready to act as a guard while Michael played his part as the crown prince. Their goal was to find the enemy and eliminate them before Dean took the throne but so far there was no sign of which kingdom was behind the attacks.

The two slept peacefully until around four in the morning when the door to their room was slowly opened. Dean was already reaching for his blade at his bedside while Michael was still sound asleep.

**_“Michael we got company.”_ **

**_“It’s alright Dean, it’s only Jimmy wanting to cuddle. Put your blade down.”_ **

Dean watched as Jimmy went over to Michael and went into his waiting arms. Dean sighed in relief but wondered how Michael had been able to tell when he was certain the angel had been sleeping.

He laid back down and fell asleep and when he woke up Jimmy was gone. Michael sat up with a loud yawn as Dean watched the angel a bit confused.

“How’d you know it was Jimmy when you didn’t even look up?”

Michael stretched with yet another yawn. Dean had come to accept Michael wasn’t a morning person and he disliked mornings. The first two days Michael had stayed in his room he had to practically body slam the angel to even get him to start to stir from his slumber.

“I’ve known Jimmy for a long time. It’s pretty easy to tell when it’s him and not someone else. Can’t you tell with Castiel?”

Dean shook his head.

“Cas and I don’t get much time together until we’re mated. I’m actually surprised dad hasn’t said anything about him being moved to Crowley’s room.”

Michael had already asked about Cas not sharing his bed and found their traditions odd. He and Jimmy had become mated almost right after finding out they were soul mates.

“Sam is coming.”

Michael got out of bed just as Sam entered the room. Dean stared confused as a shorter man with medium length blondish brown hair and champagne colored eyes. When Michael turned to look he paused a moment before he titled his head as he studied the smaller man.

“Gabriel?”

The omega smirked as he opened his arms and said in a playful tone, “Miss me brother?”

Sam knocked Gabriel on the head causing the omega to look up at him hurt even though it was nothing more than a gentle tap.

“Dean this is Gabriel, the archangel.”

The door was closed so they could speak without being overheard. Dean jumped from his bed and pointed at the angel while glaring at his brother.

“You brought an archangel here? You know there’s angels trying to kill me, right?”

Gabriel ignored the prince as he skipped over to Michael who looked very confused by the archangel’s arrival.

“Hey bro, didn’t expect to find you playing crown prince. Even without your memories you remember little old me. I feel so honored.”

Michael glanced at Sam confused as to why Gabriel was here bothering him.

“Dean I know I should have mentioned it before but I wanted to be sure Gabriel wasn’t an enemy before I introduced you to him.”

Dean looked at Sam before glaring at the angel who had a smug grin on his face.

“Guess who’s going to be part of the family.”

Dean shot a look at Sam.

“No, you’re not dating an archangel. Since when has our family gotten mixed up with angels? Next you’re going to tell me dad’s dating an angel.”

Sam looked at Gabriel causing Dean to look between the two of them.

“Oh god please tell me dad’s not dating an angel to. This is already too weird.”

“Come on Dean-o, if not for an angel you wouldn’t be here.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he corrected himself, “Well half angel.”

Dean glared at Gabriel wanting answers now otherwise he was going to punch the angel.

“Someone better start making sense soon. Why I there an archangel here and what do you mean you had to make sure before you introduced us? How long you been courting this guy?”

Sam shifted uncomfortably as he hesitated in answering.

“Gabriel and I have been together for a year. I’ve known this entire time that he’s an angel but when the demons showed up I asked him if he was siding with the angels or us.”

“I always pick the moose over those feather brained idiots.”

Dean glared at Gabriel before looking to his brother again.

“So what’s he talking about half angel?”

Sam glanced at Gabriel before answering.

“According to Gabriel when he came to earth it was to protect a half angel…our mom. He saw what happened when Michael tried to make things right in heaven for half angels so he decided to go it alone to keep her safe.”

Michael looked up at his brother with a  confused look.

“I tried to fix things for half breeds?”

Gabriel nodded but said nothing. Michael thought a moment but nothing of his past came back to him so he just shrugged it off.

“I suppose we should talk more about this but for now don’t I have to go pretend to be Dean?”

“I’ll go out today since your brother is here. You two probably have a lot to catch up on or whatever. Just stay in Crowley’s room until later.”

He got ready for his day knowing he had to much to do as usual. He had been uneasy with having Michael take act in his place today as he had to meet with his father and the local nobles.

He left Sam to deal with the two angels but he felt a little uneasy about Sam keeping secrets from him. He knew he had done the same when he didn’t mention what Crowley and Balthazar were but still. This felt different because Sam had never kept secrets from him.

“Dean, King John sent me to retrieve you.”

He looked up hearing his name being called. He smiled at Garth as he followed after the young beta.

“I know my dad’s impatient but this is almost ridiculous. I thought Jo was suppose to be my guard today?”

Garth smiled as they continued walking.

“Well, Jo had some business to tend to today and she hates dealing with nobles.”

Dean knew full well that Jo hated the nobles almost as much as him but he didn’t take her for the type to ditch her post.

“Oh I hear she’s taking Charlie on that date. Finally gave into yours and Sam’s meddling in her love life.”

Dean smirked wondering how that date would go. He could excuse Jo for ditching work for a date. He always told her she was allowed days off and that all she had to do was ask.

“Try not to kill anyone during your meeting.”

He thanked Garth as he entered the room. To his surprise the nobles were gathered but saw no sign of his father. Confused he turned to see Garth was gone and the doors closed.

“Welcome Prince Dean, we have matters to discuss with you.”

Dean tried the handle and felt it was locked in place to keep him from leaving. He looked at the nobles and felt his blood run cold as he realized his enemies had been closer than he expected.

“So, all of you banded together to force my hand.”

The closest noble was Brady, a young noble that had only recently taken over control of his father’s house since his passing. He smiled with confidence as he offered Dean a chair.

“Come now prince, you must have known we wouldn’t always support your family’s treatment of property as people. So let’s discuss this matter like proper adults and I’m sure we can come to an understanding.”

Dean didn’t sit and remained by the door glaring at the young noble.

“How did you get Garth to betray me?”

Brady chuckled as his folded his hands on the table in front of him.

“Oh I assure you I didn’t waste time on getting your loyal servants to betray you. Why bother when I have a large number of shifters willing to take their place?”

Dean glared at Brady as he attempted to keep his anger under control in order to find a way out of the situation.

“You think trapping me in here will make me agree to your terms?”

Another of the nobles laughed at Dean’s question as though it honestly amused him. Dean recognized him as another new head of his house, Guy. His father had passed recently and Dean was beginning to wonder if these two had gained their positions through other means.

“Honestly prince, you’re just as easily to replace as your servants. It would be rather annoying to have to so that’s why we’re spending this chance to give you a choice.”

Dean finally took a seat and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the nobles.

“Why is it so hard for you to accept omegas as your equals? They’re people just like us.”

Guy scoffed at the comment as Brady leaned forward with a cold look in his eyes.

“They are breeding animals, nothing more. So let’s make this choice easy for you. Take away their rights or we kill your family and replace them with shifters. Of course we could always leave you with a few associates of ours to get you to see our way of thinking.”

**_“Don’t know if you can hear me from this far Michael but I’ve got the idiots who summoned the demons. They’re keeping me captive in the east conference room. Probably did something to dad since he’s not here. They replaced Garth with a shifter.”_ **

**_“I hear you Dean. I’m sending Sam and Gabriel your way now. Just keep me updated.”_ **

‘So you have others besides the shifters working for you. I don’t suppose they’re the same ones that kidnapped my father.”

To his question Boris chuckled. Dean had never liked the arrogant noble who had never been afraid to speak harshly towards him or his brother.

“You think we’ll reveal all our secrets? Just agree to our terms, I have a darling little omega waiting for me at home. It’s a shame I have to get rid of her but she did try to escape.”

Dean glared at the older man that was much wider in size than the others at the table. Boris didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was planning on killing the omega girl.

“I won’t allow you to kill anyone.”

Guy smirked as he looked to Brady.

“It honestly surprises me that the royal family hasn’t even realized how many omegas we’ve killed without them noticing. Maybe we should just replace them after all?”

Dean smiled when he heard the doors behind him burst open. The nobles stood quickly but were silenced before they could speak with a simple snap of Gabriel’s fingers.

“So Dean-o, these the asshats that summoned the demons?”

Sam ran forward to ensure his brother was ok and was relieved to see Dean stand and look to Gabriel with a smile.

“You have to teach me that trick.”

Gabriel smirked with an amused look on his face.

“Sorry, angel only ability. So want me to get rid of these guys or you keeping them for something?”

Sam gave Gabriel a look causing the angel to just shrug.

“What? I’m giving your brother the option.”

“Keep them alive, can you get them to the dungeon so I can have them questioned later?”

Gabriel did as he was asked with a simple snap of his fingers.

“I think I deserve a reward for saving your ass. Maybe let me have your little brother for a day? I never get to go out with him because I was always his dirty little secret.”

“Gabe!”

Gabriel ignored his alpha as he continued to look at Dean with a pleading look until he gave in.

“You saved me so do what you want. Just keep my brother safe.”

Sam looked at Dean a moment as if to ask if he was serious. Dean waved him off and said he was going to send a team out to find Garth before going to check on their father.

He could hear Gabriel cheering as he walked away and wasn’t surprised to hear Sam sounding startled and telling Gabriel not to suddenly jump into his arms. He decided then that he was going to request his wedding to Castiel to be pushed up a bit. He couldn’t stand everyone around him being so close with their mates when he had to be separated from his simply because they weren’t wedded yet.


	6. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets married to his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a lot of explicit content.

Dean was nervous as he stood at the altar with his father and brother nearby. He had talked his father into pushing up the date for his wedding to Castiel though the date was still the same for him taking the throne. Tradition stated both were to be at the same time but John had made an exception seeing as his son had found their enemies and dealt with them. Dean glanced at his brother who had a hickey on his neck from his mate. Dean still didn’t like the archangel who had managed to get his brother to fall for him. Michael said he couldn’t remember much about Gabriel but he knew his brother wouldn’t play around with a human. If he was with Sam it was because he loved him.

Dean heard the gasps as his mate approached and turned almost afraid to stare upon his beautiful mate. His eyes widened as Castiel approached in his pure white robes that were fitting of a prince’s mate. He watched in amazement as Castiel’s blue eyes looked up at him as though he was the only thing that mattered in the world. He couldn’t wait to finally claim his mate and he almost considered saying screw it to the ceremony to go take his omega.

The ceremony went on for what seemed like forever and by the time he was allowed to kiss his lover and take him away he felt that his excitement was clear to everyone around them.

He picked up his mate and carried him in his arms as those attending their ceremony cheered for their union. He heard Sam wish them happiness but he ignored his brother’s words as he focused on only claiming his mate.

When he reached the palace he broke into a run causing Cas to hold him tightly.

“Dean, slow down.”

Dean smiled as he rushed up the stairs unable to wait even a moment longer.

“Cas I’ve waited long enough to make you mine. If I could have it my way I would have claimed you right there and then.”

Cas clung to his alpha feeling the sudden need to have his alpha inside him. He could smell the lust on his alpha and knew his own was beginning to mix with it. He had been angry about having to wait to be united with Dean but he knew the importance of their traditions.

Once they were in his room Dean had to control himself to keep from flinging Cas onto the large bed. He managed to keep enough control to be gentle with his omega as he laid him on the bed. Before his omega could utter a single word Dean captured his lips. Cas moaned at Dean’s hungry kiss loving the taste of his alpha. The need to control and dominate took over as Dean grabbed Cas’s arms and held them above his head as he hungrily sucked and nibbled at his neck and chest.

The sounds coming from Cas only encouraged him as he held his wrists with one hand and began undressing him with the other. When he finally had his mate naked beneath him he stared in awe of his omega’s beauty.

“Dean…” Cas begged of his alpha.

Dean licked his lips feeling himself lose what little self control he had.

“Cas I’m not sure I can be gentle…I know it’s your first time but I’m losing it.”

Cas begged him again needing his alpha inside him. Dean lost control as he stripped within seconds and began preparing his mate. Cas cried out in pain as Dean pressed his fingers into with more force than he intended.

Cas’s voice quickly changed from pain to pleasure as Dean worked Cas’s cock with his other hand and began sucking on his chest. He wanted to show the world this omega was his. Leaving more than just his scent but marks as well. When Cas began pushing himself down on Dean’s fingers the alpha felt a warm pleasure rush through him. He loved his mate dearly and seeing him try to fuck himself on his fingers was beyond erotic. He withdrew his fingers causing a whimper from his mate. He licked his fingers that tasted of his mate before aligning himself with the omega’s hole. Cas gasped at the size of Dean not having looked at his alpha’s naked form.

His expression was a mix of fear and excitement as he wondered if he’d be able to take in his alpha’s full size. Dean slowly entered his omega and seeing the omega shudder in pleasure beneath him he pushed forward faster.

“Dean please!”

His omega’s cry of need pushed him over the edge as he slammed into him. Dean hadn’t returned to holding his omega’s wrists so the angel gripped Dean as the alpha pounded into him. Dean moaned in pleasure when Cas’s nails dug into his back as he cried out his name. Dean felt Cas’s cum coat them both just before he came hard into his omega. Dean kissed his mate feeling truly happy to have finally mated with his love.

“Mine.”

He whispered into Cas’s neck as the angel held him close.

“Always yours.”

Dean smiled as he held Castiel wanting nothing more than to remain with his mate for the rest of the day.  He knew he could spend it with Castiel as no one would bother him but he was certain if he did he’d break his precious angel.

“Dean, I can feel you getting excited.”

Dean nuzzled his omega’s neck enjoying his scent.

“Thinking of you just makes me so happy. I promise I won’t overdo it today.”

Cas smiled as he rubbed against Dean to let him know going another round would be alright. Dean growled as he once again began putting his claim on his mate.

 

Sam and Gabriel went to check in with Crowley and Balthazar to see how the warding was going. Even though the ones who summoned the demons had been dealt with there was still the angels to worry about. They didn’t make it to the room though as the smell of their activities filled the entire hall. Sam had to cover his nose to avoid getting excited at the scent but a devilish look from his omega made him realize Gabriel was already ready for a round or two. Though Sam was a prince the rules didn’t exactly apply to him as he wasn't the crown prince. He should wait to be wedded before claiming his mate but Gabriel was a trouble maker who refused to wait.

“Since they’re busy and your brother is busy why not get a bit busy yourself?”

Sam pulled Gabriel with him knowing the little trickster wouldn’t let up until he got what he wanted. The moment they were in his room he pinned Gabriel against the wall earning a satisfied grin from his omega.

“You want me to take you right here?” He asked barely able to hold back from taking his mate regardless of what he wanted.

Gabriel grabbed at Sam’s clothing demanding with his eyes that his alpha strip. Sam not one for liking another giving him orders found it unbelievably sexy that his omega took some control in their relationship. He undressed as he kept his eyes locked onto Gabriel’s. Fully naked with his omega eying him with lust in his eyes Sam knew he couldn’t wait. He torn apart Gabriel’s clothing and picked up his angel. He claimed his omega’s lips as his hands worked at the omega’s entrance. He made quick work of preparing the omega before sliding Gabriel down onto his waiting erection.

He heard Gabriel whisper his name as he thrust into him. He growled as Gabriel grabbed his hair with one hand and gripped his shoulder with the other. His nails dug in so hard that he could smell the faint scent of blood but he loved his omega being rough with him.

“Faster…” Gabriel begged in barely a whisper and Sam was happy to answer his omega’s request.

Gabriel didn’t last much longer after Sam increased the pace of his thrust and soon both were spent. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his mate feeling tired and though Sam wished he could sleep with his omega he had things he still had to do for the day.

“Get some rest, I’ll bring you some sweets when I finish what I have to do today.”

Gabriel only gave a slight nod as he fell asleep in Sam’s arms. Sam gave him a gentle kiss before placing him on the bed. Gabriel barely stirred from his slumber as Sam got dressed and left the room. Though Sam had insisted he have a guard for Gabriel the archangel had been very stubborn and assured him he’d be fine.

Sam had to be just as tricky as the trickster angel and had to wait until Gabriel was asleep before assigning a guard to their room. He entrusted the task to Meg who was the only one that never let anyone give her a hard time or refuse to let her do her job.

Meg had known about their relationship from the start and had on more than one occasion had to sneak Gabriel into Sam’s room to avoid his father or brother seeing the archangel.

Sam knew he’d have to repay Meg at some point for her help but he was certain the beta would refuse any gift. His best bet was to attempt to get her a raise once Dean took the throne.

“Prince Sam!”

He turned hearing his name called and was surprised to see Lisa approaching with her two personal guards close behind. He recalled Lisa being the princess that had been interested in Dean before he declared he was taking Castiel as his mate.

“Hello Princess Lisa. I thought all the royal families had returned to their own kingdoms already.”

Both her guards apologized on her behalf before Lisa could grab Sam and attempt to drag him away to speak in private. Confused he followed after the beta and waited to see what was so important.

“I heard a rumor your family has powerful allies. Please, I need your help.”

Sam looked around to ensure no one was nearby to over hear them speaking.

“What do you mean you heard a rumor? What’s going on?”

Lisa’s guards weren’t to far away and she almost seemed fearful of them overhearing her.

“My dad’s trying to marrying me off to some guy I’ve never seen before. I don’t think he’s human. I heard you guys were working alongside some powerful allies that…aren’t human. You know angels.”

Sam glanced at her guards were appeared to be trying to listen in on their conversation. He growled at them causing them to back off a bit but still remain close.

“Lisa who did you hear this from?”

Lisa looked confused as to why he was asking.

“From my father’s advisor, why does it matter? Can you help me or not?”

Sam nodded but he need to find out how word got out that there were angels living at the palace.

“Look, we can help you but don’t assume everything you hear is true. Are you heading back to your kingdom or hoping to stay here until this is settled?”

She hesitated but her nervous behavior answered his question already.

“I’ll have a room prepared for you. Just stay with your guards for now and I’ll be back when I can.”

He went to get a maid to prepare a room before going to speak with his father. Dean wouldn’t want to be disturbed so he would have to handle this issue himself. He wondered if maybe Lisa’s kingdom was being targeted because the attack on theirs had failed. He considered this option and that maybe some demons were still around. He managed to find his father dealing with the aftermath of the wedding and at his side was Garth who was acting as his guard for the day. The beta waved to him earning a disappointed look from John who disliked his sons from becoming friendly with the staff.

“Hey Sam, what’s up?”

Sam gave a slight nod to Garth before turning to his father.

“Sounds like there’s some supernatural activity in Lisa’s kingdom. She’s requested to stay here until we can find out if her fiancé is human or not. I already gave the ok for her to stay but we have a bigger problem.”

John told Garth to give them a moment to speak in private. Once the beta was gone John looked to his son for more information.

“Dad, somehow there’s a rumor going around that we have angels in our kingdom.”

John looked concerned knowing how bad it would be if the rumor continued to spread.

“So they know about Michael and Castiel?”

Sam half nodded but he added, “And probably Gabriel and Balthazar.”

John looked up at his son looking less than happy about the news of Gabriel.

“Why are you both with angels?”

Sam shrugged not understanding how it happened either.

“Right now we should probably be worried about how this got out. We might have a spy among our staff.”

John nodded realizing the horrible truth.

“We’ll have to be careful about the information we let the staff know. I didn’t think anyone outside our family knew about Michael.”

Sam explained the plan Dean had come up with and the guards that knew of Michael’s existence. John took the information and decided they had no choice but to start with the guards they had trusted and go from there. Sam knew John would suggest that and he still hated it. He was the one who suggested Balthazar, Jo, and Meg and if one of them had betrayed them it was on him.

“I’ll look into each of them and report back to you and Dean when he’s free.”

John nodded and watched his son leave. He knew Sam trusted everyone in their staff but traitors existed everywhere. He was just said his son had to learn this lesson now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out how the rumor of the angels started

Sam sat with the three he’d entrusted with guarding both Michael and Dean. He had managed to get the three together after waiting for Balthazar to finish his alone time with Crowley. He half expected Crowley to insist on joining them but the half demon had decided sleep was more important.

“So I can’t imagine there’s a good reason you called us three together.”

Sam nodded looking uncomfortable and his answer to Balthazar caused the three guards to grow uneasy.

“We were the ones who you asked to guard the prince so I assume this has to do with him.”

Sam noticed Jo was trying to keep from saying Michael’s name or mention they had been protecting two. Though they were alone it was possible someone could overhear them.

“A rumor is flying around about our not so normal allies.”

Jo raised a brow and Balthazar quickly grew less than pleased with the conversation.

“So how many of us are known to outsiders?”

Meg not knowing about Balthazar or Crowley gave him a look of slight interest.

“I had a feeling you weren’t entirely human. Wish I had taken a bet on that one.”

Balthazar gave Meg a look but she just turned her attention to Sam.

“So prince, you think one of us leaked info.”

She wasn’t posing it as a question and that bothered him. He trusted the three of them even though Balthazar had kept his true nature secret from him. He knew the half angel had a very good reason to keep it a secret and he still had complete faith in him.

“I’m simply starting here. Maybe see if you think someone might have overheard you talking about it.”

“Outside this conversation none of us have spoken aloud of what you entrusted to us.”

Both Jo and Meg nodded in agreement with Balthazar. Sam sighed having hit a dead end and wondered where he was going to start looking for answers.

“Hey prince, outside the first time you gathered us when did you speak to us about your brother?”

Confused Sam thought back to when he had spoken with the three guards. He hadn’t spoken with them that often but when he mentioned the few times he did Jo looked confused.

“The day before I wasn’t even on duty that day I was out with Charlie.”

Sam stared at his long time friend knowing he had spoken to her.

“Well that explains that… you spoke to a shape shifter, not Jo.”

Sam looked to Meg cursing at how stupid he’d been.

“How am I suppose to know I’m talking to a shape shifter and not who I’m intending to speak to?”

Balthazar eyed Meg a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You seem to know a lot about monsters. Outside the royal family I didn’t think humans had much knowledge of these things. If I was a betting man, and I am by the way, I’d say you’re hiding something.”

Meg glared at Balthazar before Sam insisted she explain.

“Look, I’m not your typical kill all humans monster so you can stop giving me that death glare.”

Sam didn’t stop glaring at Meg as he instinctively reached for his blade. She smirked showing no fear of his weapon.

“Believe me little prince, that sword isn’t going to do you much good against me. Being immortal has its perks.”

Balthazar looked amused as he smiled at the beta.

“Oh that’s why you’re so well equipped to fight even against an alpha. My oh my I always wondered if I’d cross paths with the great phoenix.”

Meg ignored Sam’s confused looks as she turned a hatred filled gaze towards Balthazar.

“Why don’t you just shut up for one moment or does the fact you’re just an abomination and not a monster give you rank over me?”

Both Balthazar and Meg stood ready to fight. Sam ordered them both to sit back down which they did. With new things to discuss he informed Jo she could return to her duties while he handled the two.

Once she had left he stared down the two who almost seem to sink into their seats in an attempt to escape his stare.

“So what exactly is a phoenix doing in our service? I honestly thought you were a myth kind of like dragons.”

Both Balthazar and Meg smirked looking amused by his comment.

“Sorry to have to tell you this but I’m very much real just like the dragons. We’re just very uncommon and other monsters aren’t a big fan of my existence.”

Confused Sam opened his mouth to ask but Balthazar cut him off as he explained, “The little birdie here can kill the big mommy monster. Of course I can’t see Meg offering to let someone kill her to kill anyone.”

Still confused Sam looked at Meg.

“It’s not important right now. If a shape shifter was here I can track it but you’re going to need your witch to ward against anything not human instead of against just angels. You’re also going to want your angel pets to hide themselves a lot better.”

Balthazar glared at Sam thinking he mentioned Crowley being a witch but Meg’s smirk told him otherwise.

“The stronger monsters can sense the magic and when your omega lovers get overly excited you can see an outline of their wings. Honestly if you have monsters passing through this place they’ll be able to see on their own that there’s a good number of angels here.”

Sam ordered Meg to track the shape shifter and any other non humans that had passed through the palace. Once she was gone he turned to Balthazar to see the displeased look in his eyes.

“You have something to say?”

 Balthazar thought a moment before he growled in annoyance.

“The number of monsters in this place increasing along with the demons and Michael’s appearance isn’t a coincidence. Honestly I think you need to ask Gabriel to check out the angel situation or at least find out what he can. Mind if I take a few days to check out what’s going on in the monster world?”

Sam nodded and wasn’t surprised to see the half angel vanish as soon as he gave his ok. He wasn’t sure how he was going to give his report to his dad especially since John hated monsters and apparently they had one on staff.

He decided his report could wait as he went to go let Crowley know about warding against the monsters. He knew the half demon would be sleeping but it was important.

As he walked towards Crowley’s room he crossed paths with who he thought was Castiel until he was met with a slight nod to his greeting. He gave a slight smile to show Jimmy he acknowledged he wasn’t Castiel.

“You looking for something?”

Jimmy motioned to his mouth to let Sam know he was hungry. Sam found it a bit difficult to speak with Jimmy as he had more of the behavior of a slave than a person. When in public he rarely spoke but if Michael was around he was more vocal.

“I’ll take you to the kitchen to get food. The palace is pretty well guarded but you can never be too careful.”

They walked together in silence until they reached the kitchen and Jimmy had to say what he felt like eating. The omega looked up a bit uneasy as he wasn’t use to having options like this outside his own home.

“You want me to pick for you?”

Jimmy nodded and motioned for thank you with his hands. Sam smiled making Jimmy relax a bit before he began going through the kitchen to find something to eat.

Ellen came out while he was searching and placed her hands on her hips with a bit of an attitude seeing her space invaded by the prince.

“Prince Sam I swear, you mess up my kitchen and even all of heaven won’t save you from my wrath.”

Sam straightened up almost afraid of Ellen’s threat. He didn’t take kindly to threats but he’d known Ellen a long time and knew she was only this protective of her family and the kitchen. He understood having things he didn’t like others to mess with.

“Sorry Ellen…um Castiel wanted something to eat.”

Ellen looked to Jimmy and raised a brow before she closed the kitchen doors and closed the distance between her and Sam. She spoke in barely a whisper as she made it clear she was upset with him.

“Don’t take me for a fool boy, I may be just a lowly beta to you but I’ve taken care of Prince Dean’s omega far more than anyone else. I know Castiel and that isn’t him. If you need to keep secrets fine but just know I find it offensive you don’t trust me yet.”

Jimmy cowered a bit at the beta’s anger but was calmed a bit when she turned to him with a gentle smile.

“I’m guessing you use to be a slave. You have my full permission to do whatever you like in the kitchen and you may take whatever you like to eat. If you get hungry often I’ll make sure to have snacks delivered to you throughout the day.”

She turned back to Sam to show she was still angry but Sam couldn’t help but hug the beta woman who had been so caring to him and Dean. Since their mother had died Ellen had been treated them no differently than she did her own daughter.

“Thank you Ellen. Sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

When he pulled away she was waving him off to retrieve a small basket of fruit. She gave it to Jimmy before telling Sam to make sure she got a list of his favorite foods so she could have them prepared.

“Thanks Ellen, I’m sure he’s going to need food more often.”

She nodded.

“If you’re trying to hide him you shouldn’t let him out of his room. He’s scent is different than Castiel’s but it’s only noticeable up close.”

Sam had noticed but the look on Jimmy’s face showed he hadn’t realized this. Sam almost chuckled seeing the omega already digging into an apple like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Ellen keep it between us but Jimmy here is with child. If you could help make sure he’s taken care of he’ll be in Crowley’s room.”

Ellen nodded before giving the two the boot. This of course was nothing new as Ellen normally kicked everyone out of her kitchen unless they were offering to do dishes.

Jimmy happily ate his food as Sam escorted him back to his room. Michael and Jimmy had taken up in a different room for the day as Crowley and Balthazar had desperately needed some alone time.

When Michael saw Jimmy return with fruit he thanked Sam who gave only a slight nod as his response. Once at Crowley’s room he heard the sound of a fight inside the room and rushed in to see Crowley kicking a man in the stomach as attempted to stand.

“Crowley, are you ok?”

Crowley turned with his face red with anger before he returned to kicking the man who curled in on himself no longer able to fight.

“Crowley he’s down ok? Stop.”

Sam pulled Crowley away from the guy. The strange intruder refused to move afraid the half demon would attack him again.

“Who are you?”

The injured man didn’t lift his head as he answered, “I’m Gadreel, I’m an angel but I assure you I meant no harm to your half demon friend. I am…uncertain what’s wrong with me.”

Sam sniffed the air and looked to Crowley who backed away from him.

“Don’t worry Crowley, I’m not like your usual alpha. I won’t lose myself to the scent of your heat.”

Crowley nodded but still looked uneasy.

“I sent Balthazar to go investigate something. You going to be ok on your own or should I get another omega to accompany you?”

Crowley hated to admit it but without his alpha he would need some kind of contact otherwise his heat would be bad.

“Yeah…don’t you dare tell anyone I asked for help.”

Sam nodded before grabbed Gadreel and pulling him from the room. He found one of the omega servants and smiled when he saw it was Kevin.

“Hey Kevin, can you go stay with Crowley? He’s going into heat and his alpha is out for work.”

Kevin nodded happy to help Crowley. The two had become close when Kevin first arrived as he had come from another kingdom and was use to the ways of slaves. Crowley’s doesn’t give a shit attitude had made Kevin relax and bit and adjust to his new home.

He dragged Gadreel to an empty meeting room and slammed the man into the nearest chair.

“So you’re an angel. Why are you here?”

Gadreel was sweating probably from being in close corners with an omega going into heat. Sam could tell the angel was an alpha but he didn’t think the angel realized what he’d become coming to this world.

“Omegas go into heat and as an alpha you’ll react but you need to try not to.”

Gadreel nodded but he still looked surprised by what was happening to him. Sam tried to ignore the bulge in the man’s pants but he was much larger than most and it was quite difficult to ignore it’s size.

“I apologize. It was my intention to search for my king…but as I neared this place I could smell that sweet scent. I am uncertain as to why it attracted me in such a way.”

“You seriously don’t know much about this world. Even the other angels I’ve encountered know about this stuff.”

Gadreel looked uncomfortable before he finally noticed his swollen member in his pants. He raised a brow as he looked up at Sam who realized he was going to have to explain this to.

“Omegas in heat make you horny, it happens to all alphas unless they control it. Just ignore it right now. How do you not know about this world?”

Gadreel was silent a moment before he answered in barely a whisper, “I was…a prisoner. In heaven I was locked away for failing my mission. Someone called me to this world and when I arrived whoever called me was nowhere to be seen. I thought if I could find heaven’s missing king it would help me redeem myself for my past mistakes.”

“How long have you been here?”

Sam asked before anything else honestly not sure how Gadreel knew so little unless he’d only recently came here.

“I am uncertain of how long I’ve been here. Time doesn’t register to angels the same way it does humans. I can sense you have many angels here along with several other…people.”

Sam raised a brow and realized Gadreel was attempting to not insult his friends by calling them monsters or abominations. Though Gadreel appeared confused by many other things he at least knew not to pick a fight.

“Let’s say I believe you’re not here to fight. Why were you imprisoned?”

Gadreel once again looked uncomfortable before answering.

“I…I am at fault for all the evil you see…I allowed Lucifer into the garden. I was suppose to protect it but I failed my mission and was imprisoned for so long.”

Sam didn’t know exactly what he was hearing so he sent a prayer to Gabriel. The archangel had been sleeping but stirred when he heard his alpha. With a snap of his fingers he was by his side dressed only in a robe.

“Oh, you found yourself a Gadreel. Must admit, been a while since he went missing.”

Gadreel’s eyes widened when he saw Gabriel as he stood and backed away from the archangel. Gabriel chuckled before looking up at Sam.

“What can I do for you alpha?”

Sam smiled as he ran his fingers through Gabriel’s beautiful hair.

“I’m not sure what to do with Gadreel here. He sounds honest when he says that he’s just looking for your brother but I thought you’d have better insight.”

Gabriel smirked as he winked at Sam.

“I love it when you ask for my help. I hate being useless with this horrible omega statue but even that has it’s use.”

Sam smirked before pointing to the uneasy angel waiting to see what Gabriel was going to say.

“Gadreel is ok in my book. Honestly Luci is a tricky guy who would have gotten into the garden one way or another no matter who was on duty. Gadreel didn’t deserve to be locked away but angels are winy little feather brains with this kind of thing. If you’re looking for more allies against you know the whole demons and monster invasion, Gadreel is as loyal as they come.”

“Thank you Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled before giving Sam a flirtatious wink.

“You owe me more sweets now big boy. Also I’m feeling lonely so hurry up with your princely duties.”

He smacked Sam’s ass before vanishing.

“Y-you command the archangel Gabriel?”

Sam smiled at Gadreel’s disbelief.

“I don’t’ command him. He’s my mate so he’s happy to help. If he believes you're trustworthy I’m good with you being here. I’m not sure where to send you though. You’re an alpha but that doesn’t mean you know how to fight.”

Gadreel looked offended by that comment.

“I was a guard stationed to protect the garden. Had I not been tricked by Lucifer I could have held my own until help arrived. If you must see my skill I am more than happy to show you.”

Sam grinned as he motioned for the angel to follow him. A test of strength was always a fun challenge for any alpha. Once they were outside he caught sight of a few guards training and asked them to help him.

He passed Gadreel a sword and told him the four guards would be his opponents. Gadreel looked at him with a questioning stare.

“This is a simply display of power, correct?”

Sam nodded.

“Very well then, I shall not kill your guards.”

He watched in amazement as Gadreel took them down without the use of the sword and only with the power of his physical strength. The guards cursed as they struggled to get up and Sam was certain by the sounds he heard a few had broken bones and would be unable to work for a while.

“I think you went a bit overboard.”

Gadreel handed the sword back to him.

“I believe I proved I am a worthy fighter. Would you like me to heal your men?”

Sam saw none overheard Gadreel as he pulled the angel aside.

“No one can know you’re an angel. Most don’t take to kindly to non humans so just keep that a secret for now. I’m going to station you with Meg whenever she comes back from hunting the shape shifter. She’s a beta so you shouldn’t run into any issues.”

Gadreel was confused by almost of what he said but he nodded in agreement. He got others to help the injured guards and had Garth stay with Gadreel until Meg returned. Garth’s personality seemed to confuse Gadreel but the two got along well enough that Sam left them.

He was going to have to explain yet another thing to his father and brother and that alone was enough to give him a headache. He grabbed some sweets from Ellen and decided he could take his lunch early to spend a little more time with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge me for loving Gadreel. I like him as a good guy and not the bad guy he was made out to be for his mistake. He's so sexy and I love how he's character was so loyal <3


	8. Chapter 8

Several days after Dean became mated with his omega he found himself in yet another situation that seemed unreal. He and his father sat with Sam listening to his report.

“So Meg is a phoenix. What did they mean by she can kill big mommy monster?”

“I’m not sure dad. Meg seem to think it wasn’t important at the moment and honestly I couldn’t agree more. She found the shape shifter who informed the other kingdoms of our angels.”

“You mentioned Balthazar was going to go check out the monster situation. Did he find anything?”

Sam shook his head to Dean’s question.

“Balthazar is still on the search. All I’ve heard from him is that he’s caught onto something but he only left a note to tell me that. We need to have the palace warded against monsters but Crowley is still in heat so that’s on hold for now.”

Dean hated this situation knowing everyday they went without the warding they were putting their people at risk. He knew Crowley was working as hard as he could and it wasn’t like he could stop his heat.

“What about that angel you mentioned? How is Gadreel doing?”

John didn’t give Sam a chance to answer Dean’s question as he snapped at his youngest son.

“What made you think it was a good idea to make him one of our guards? He’s an angel and you said he was a prisoner in heaven.”

Sam tried to respect his father but honestly he was losing patience with the man.

“Gabriel said he was loyal and didn’t deserve to be imprisoned. I trust Gabriel’s judgment and in doing so Gadreel has already stopped several attacks during his few days here. Unlike us he can see who’s human and who isn’t. According to him all angels can so he’s staying as a guard unless another task comes up that we need him for.”

Dean’s eyes widened as Sam refused to back down. He looked to their father expecting to see John become more aggressive but it appeared the man no longer had any will left to fight his sons.

“I don’t like the fact we have to rely on non humans to help protect our kingdom but you two have made your choices and so far they’ve worked out. I’ve already made it clear Dean’s making the decisions so if he approves then I won’t question it.”

Dean and Sam stared at each other a moment truly shocked to hear their father give in a second time. Dean glanced at John who noticed the two’s shock.

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t one day entrust this kingdom to you without looking over your shoulder every two seconds?”

Both sons quickly nodded having thought John would question Deans’ rule until the day he died.

“You two should have more faith in me. I raised you both to be able to rule this kingdom properly.”

Dean and Sam both sat in silence until the door opened and they saw Meg standing there barely staying upright with blood on her clothing.

“Meg!”

Sam rushed forward to catch her before she collapsed. Her eyes drifted closed but not before she managed to say in barely a whisper, “Angels…”

Sam looked to his brother and John and told them what she said. Dean rushed out of the room to find Michael who was with his mate. He burst through the door and saw Michael curled up on the floor gripping his head in pain.

“Jimmy what happened?”

Jimmy looked like he could have gotten whiplash from how quickly his head spun to look at him. The fear and worry in his eyes was mixed with the tears streaming down his face.

“Michael could sense the angels. He felt Gadreel’s power to defend your home and I think Gadreel may be dead.”

Dean looked around the room for Crowley as he was suppose to be watching the two but saw no sign of the half demon witch.

“Where’s Crowley?”

Jimmy shook his head uncertain as Dean knelt down beside Michael. He touched his forehead and it seemed to calm his pain. Confused Jimmy and Dean look at each other with his hand still touching his twin. Slowly his body relaxes and he finally lays there completely still in a deep slumber.

“That’s odd.”

Dean nodded in agreement with Jimmy as Crowley comes into the room with a tray of tea. He raised a brow confused before asking what was happening. Dean explained before asking, almost demanding, where he had been

“If you must know I went for tea and some snacks for the pregnant omega over there.”

Dean titled his head a bit confused before he asked, “What happened to your heat?”

Crowley placed the tray down before checking on Michael.

“Mine don’t last that long so it ended this morning. Looks like an angel was hurt pretty bad near here.”

Before he could ask Crowley answered his unspoken question.

“Michael is the king of heaven which means he suffers when his people do. Any angels loyal to him are in a way connected to him. “

“I’m sure Sam has already gone to check on Gadreel.”

Crowley growled a bit hearing Gadreel’s name but nodded.

“Can’t say I’m overly fond of that angel but if he hurt Michael like this it means he’s unmistakably loyal only to Michael. I’ll go check to see if I can help. My power doesn’t work to well on angels but if Castiel gives me some power it may be effective enough to keep Gadreel from dying or falling.”

Before Crowley could leave Dean asked about his last comment.

“An angel can fall even if they’re already in this world?”

Crowley nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll keep you updated when I know something.”

After Crowley left Dean carried the unconscious angel to the bed and waited with Jimmy who couldn’t help but pick at the snacks brought.

“Why do you talk more with me but not anyone else?”

He’d been curious for a while and seeing as they had nothing else to do but talk at the moment he decided to ask. Jimmy looked up a moment and shrugged a little.

“I suppose because you look similar to my mate. I feel…more comfortable I guess. I do not distrust Sam or anyone else here but it’s…difficult. I was a slave for many years before Michael offered me freedom.”

Dean hadn’t really talked to Jimmy since he arrived at the palace and hearing him mention his time as a slave he wondered how bad it had been. He knew very few spoke of it willingly so he hesitated before he asked.

“I suppose my time as a slave was a little better than others. I was owned by a noblemen who worked directly with the king. He was rarely home and he had so many omega slaves that I only suffered once at his hands.”

Dean was speechless causing Jimmy to reach out and grab his hand to offer comfort . Dean looked down at his hand wondering how this man was offering him comfort for his suffering.

“I am happy in your kingdom. It is a beautiful place of freedom which I will always cherish so please, do not think on my past. Truly the only regret I have is that I was unable to bring my daughter with me when I came here.”

Dean was shocked to hear Jimmy already had a child. He had assumed both he and Castiel were the same age or at least Castiel’s human form was the same. Had he been an alpha or beta he would still be considered a child but he guessed for an omega it didn’t matter in other kingdoms.

“I had her not long after I presented as an omega. She is very dear to me but she is considered only my old alpha’s child. I was quite fortunate to be allowed to name her. I named her Claire and she shares my name Novak.”

Dean smiled seeing Jimmy’s smile as he spoke of his daughter. Crowley returned not long after Jimmy finished telling him about his daughter.

“Gadreel is alright. With Castiel’s power I was about to heal him but according to him the angels are out to kill your entire family. Apparently your mother was half angel and they’re less than pleased with that.”

He had no idea how the angels had found that out but he was going to get to the bottom of this before the angels had a chance to strike again. They had been lucky that Gadreel had been stationed to guard the palace though he'd rather avoid having to let any of their people fight heaven's army.

“Can you get the warding up today?”

Crowley nodded.

“I’ve already called Kevin to watch Jimmy and Michael. I’ve been teaching him a few things about magic so he should be able to be enough protection while I work. Castiel is worn out from me using his power so he’s resting with Jo guarding him.”

“Where is Gadreel?”

Crowley pointed to the doorway where Gadreel stood as good as new. Dean thanked Crowley before leaving with the angel. They passed Kevin as they walked and Dean noticed how the other alpha and omega glanced at each other.

“He’s a few days away from heat. Don’t go near him when that happens.”

Sam had explained Gadreel didn’t understand what it meant to be an alpha or much about omegas or betas. Gadreel nodded looking a bit saddened.

“I apologize for my lack of knowledge of this world. I would not harm anyone of your kingdom. I am actually quite fond of Kevin. He had explained many things of this world while I’ve been on guard duty.”

Dean looked at the angel a bit impressed. Kevin rarely approached alphas as he had a fear of them. Dean decided now wasn’t the time to talk about it though as he led Gadreel to the room he and his family had been speaking not long before.

“Looks like Sam and dad are still handling this mess. Honestly it makes me wonder how often Sam does more for this place than me.”

Gadreel didn’t seem to know what to say to that comment but Dean wasn’t expecting anything to be said. He had other things he needed to take care of.

“You well enough for a mission?"

Gadreel actually smiled as he nodded.

“I need you to find someone for me. I don’t have a picture of her but I have a name and general location.”

“I will find her. Am I to bring her here?”

Dean nodded. He gave Gadreel all the information he could and once he was dismissed the angel was gone. Dean sighed before going to find Sam. The man was in charge of security so any kind of attack was part of his job. Dean hated not doing more around the palace but it was easier to have the responsibilities split between the two of them.

“Crown prince, I’ve been wondering when I’d get to meet you.”

Dean looked to the one who was speaking to him but he didn’t recognize him. Before he could even open his mouth to speak he felt his consciousness slip away but the moments before darkness allowed him a slight glance at the man’s massive wings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Michael search for the missing prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that though this fic is Castiel/Dean it wasn't really focused on them as much as I originally planned. I'm trying to fix that and future chapters will have more Cas/Dean and I'm sorry for the mistake that the pairing took second place to others in this fic. I don't know how getting a beta reader is done but if someone could let me know that would be great. I'd like to avoid making such mistakes in future work. Please enjoy this chapter that has more Castiel ^_^

Castiel awoke feeling as though something was off. He looked around his shared room with Dean and saw no sign of his mate. Curious as to what might have kept him he opened the door to the room to find Jo still guarding the room.

“Jo have you seen Dean?”

Jo looked startled and it took a moment for Castiel to realize she had been sleeping with her eyes open. She apologized but she had been working extra shifts so it was understandable she was so tired.

“I haven’t seen the prince. He should have returned to the room by now. Shall we go look for him?”

Castiel nodded as he followed Jo. As they walked they made small conversation until Jo spotted Dean. Castiel however stopped her from calling out to him by grabbing her wrist tightly.

“Jo that isn’t Dean. That’s a shape shifter.”

Jo shot a look at Castiel who was studying the shifter. Crowley had already put up the wards but the shifter had somehow still gotten into the building. It took a few moments to see the mark on the shifter’s wrist that protected him against the wards.

“Raphael must have given him that mark. It’s the only way he would have gotten through the wards.”

Castiel pulled Jo with him as he quickly looked for Sam. Jo didn’t argue with him pulling her along and when they found Sam he released her arm.

“Sam Dean’s gone. Replaced by a shifter that’s protected by an archangel.”

“Where is the shifter?”

Sam reached for his blade ready to strike down the monster but Castiel calmed him.

“Just wait a moment. If the shifter is protected by an angel I’m sure Dean is still alive for the moment. Give me a chance to find Dean but in the mean time stay with the shifter and act like everything’s normal. The shifter might be here looking for something so it would be good to find out what.”

Sam growled in anger but nodded.

“You’re not going by yourself. Dean would never forgive me if something happened to you.”

Castiel knew this which was why he wasn’t planning on going alone.

“I’ll take Michael with me. He’s an alpha and an archangel so he’s more than enough backup for this. Tell Gabriel to keep an eye out for anymore monsters. I doubt Crowley has any magic strong enough to affect an archangel but might be nice to have him double check.”

 Before Sam could say anything in response Castiel was gone. The angel appeared next to Jimmy who was already use to how angels did things so he didn’t jump in surprise.

“Here for Michael?”

Castiel nodded. Michael had been in the restroom but came out at hearing his name.

“Michael we need to find Dean. He’s missing, taken by an angel.”

Michael’s gaze darkened as grabbed a cloak and he kissed his mate before leaving with Castiel. They searched the city but saw no signs of either angel or Dean. When they landed on a building to stop and consider their options they heard a small chuckle behind them.

“Bet you didn’t realize I was following you two.”

Michael gave Balthazar a look but Castiel smiled at seeing him.

“Dean’s-”

“I know already. Saw him get taken by Uriel. Managed to follow him to his hide out.”

“Why has Uriel taken Dean?”

Balthazar looked at Michael and shrugged.

“Not sure. Whatever the reason he’s got the place protected by a nasty group of monsters. Even with what strength you have I don’t think we’re going to get through his army.”

Castiel titled his head a bit confused.

“Monsters aren’t an issue for us.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes.

“Normally no but he’s recruited some very old witches as well which are a problem. If daddy dearest wasn’t half man half angel he’d probably be able to smite them all without any problems.”

Michael looked almost offended but he said nothing to Balthazar’s rude comment. Castiel wondered if getting Gabriel would help but Balthazar was already a step ahead of him on that.

“Gabriel is also weakened due to his status as an omega. I’ve already sent for help and they should be here soon.”

Castiel turned feeling the presence of Balthazar’s guests. The two were clearly witches but Castiel couldn’t tell how strong they were as they hide their power.

“Balthazar, it’s not often we get a call for a favor from you.”

Balthazar smiled at the two.

“Castiel Michael, meet Maggie and Don Stark. Two very powerful witches who for whatever reason haven’t killed me yet.”

Don smirked.

“Oh give us time, we’ll get around to it.”

Castiel looked at Balthazar concerned as he couldn’t tell if Don was joking or not.

“So what's the favor handsome?”

Balthazar explained as they headed to the place he’d followed Uriel. The witches took one look at the group of monsters and witches patrolling the area and rolled their eyes.

“You made it sound like this was going to be difficult.”

Balthazar apologized to Don who waved him off before heading down to the group with Maggie close behind.

“Balthazar, those two are very dangerous.”

“I know Cassie, but I didn’t really have a choice now did I? Don and Maggie are both quite strong but as long as they get paid and aren’t nagged about how they do things it’s all good.”

The angels watched as the two witches took care of the group without much issue. Once they were done Balthazar paid the two who gladly left to spend their earnings.

“You have very odd friends.”

Balthazar patted Castiel on the back with a smile on his face.

“Remember, you’re my friend to.”

The three entered the building that had somehow kept both Michael and Castiel from seeing within it. Once they entered the building Castiel nearly collapsed as his strength gave out.

“What…?”

He looked over at the other two and saw they’re expression darken as their strength faded but not nearly as much.

“Great, more magic."

They managed to slowly move forward. Michael had to help Castiel remain standing as they continued forward in the empty building. For whatever reason the guards outside had seemed enough for Uriel so the inside was left without protection other than the magic barrier.

“Makes me wish I’d brought Crowley along.”

Balthazar said it jokingly but his serious expression showed he really wished he had his witch with him.  The building had a basement but the narrow staircase made the three weakened angels a bit uneasy.

“Guess we decide the pecking order.”

Castiel nodded slowly as he and Balthazar decided with the only method they knew courtesy of Dean. A quick round of rock paper scissors decided Balthazar was heading down first. Castiel was close behind and Michael followed looking confused on their quick game when Dean was in trouble.

When they reached the basement they could hear Uriel speaking but it didn’t appear there was any response to his questions.

“Where is he? I know you have been hiding him.”

Balthazar motioned for them to split up as he moved to the left and Castiel and Michael went right. The basement had several rooms and it took a while for them to reach the one they heard Uriel in.

“I won’t ask again. Where is our king?”

Michael hearing the question decided he wasn’t going to hide. He entered the room trying to look like the strong archangel that ruled heaven but the magic had him weaker than he’d already been.

“You know you could try asking nicely.”

Castiel covered his mouth afraid he would laugh as Michael acted all high and mighty as he faced off against Uriel.

“M-my king, I have been searching for you.”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest looking less than pleased at the state Dean was in. He’d been beaten quite a bit and his silence was his own choice even though the injures probably wouldn’t helping with his ability to speak.

“Why did you take the prince captive?”

Uriel looked shocked by the concern for the human as he glanced back at Dean. Dean was giving him a look that said ‘I told you so’ with a smug grin on his face.

“Why do you care about this human? He’s nothing, I would do anything to get you back your majesty.”

Michael ignored him as he stepped forward and place a hand on Dean’s shoulder. His injures were healed and his bindings removed.

“Told you he wouldn’t be happy you took me prisoner.”

Michael gave Dean a look that quieted the prince as the archangel attempted to deal with Uriel.

“Why have you been sending monsters to the palace? Angels are suppose to protect humanity, not harm them.”

Castiel cursed realizing Michael had already messed up. He appeared from his hiding place as he approached Michael and knelt before his king.

“My king, shall we return to base?”

He hoped his interruption would distract Uriel and to his surprise it did.

“My king is heaven not to your liking anymore?”

Castiel interrupted again hoping to keep Uriel from realizing yet that Michael wasn’t the same angel he’d been.

“Please my king, you needn’t waste your time with the lower level angels. Allow me to handle the issues with Uriel.”

Michael nodded as he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and left. Uriel gave Castiel a look clearly outraged that he was being considered nothing more than a lowly angel.

“I have served Michael all this time and I’ve been loyal. Why are you suddenly above me?”

Castiel stood facing Uriel knowing he hadn’t been among humans long enough to realize he was an omega and much weaker than he should be.

“Michael is angry you captured the prince of this kingdom. You should be happy he didn’t smite you. Why have the angels been targeting this kingdom?”

Uriel looked angry but he calmed himself to answer.

“You should know Castiel. The royal family is a bloodline of abominations. The very fact that both you and Michael are co-existing with them is troubling. Raphael has considered taking the throne from Michael as he’s no longer fit to have it. I thought I’d give him one last chance before I side with Raphael.”

Castiel glared at Uriel but with what little strength he had he wouldn’t be able to fight him.

“You side with Raphael and you die.”

Uriel just smiled as he vanished leaving Castiel to consider their options. They were facing all out war and Michael was already on the losing end. The others wouldn’t allow Michael to continue to rule with him fathering two nephilim.

“So Raphael is trying to take big brother’s throne. Isn’t surprising.”

Castiel turned to see Balthazar wiping blood from his blade. The blood was clearly from an angel and it sickened him to think his friend could so easily kill an angel.

“Who did you kill?”

Balthazar returned the blade to where he normally kept it as he answered with no guilt in his voice.

“Oh I wasn’t going to let Uriel go back and tell Raphael about us.”

Castiel stared at his friend frozen in shock. Balthazar showed no concern for what he’d done and seeing the look on Castiel’s face didn’t bother him either.

“There’s a reason Dean keeps me around Cassie. You may not like it but I’ve had to kill a few angels already to protect not just him but you to.”

Castiel couldn’t stand to face Balthazar even knowing it was the truth. He turned away feeling sick as he mourned for one of his own kind.

“We need to leave before Raphael’s forces come to see why Uriel isn’t reporting in.”

Castiel followed him and before long they were back at the palace. Dean was with Michael in Crowley’s room being checked over for anymore damage that might have been missed.

“My love, are you alright?”

Dean nodded feeling only tired from his ordeal.

“I heard you had Sam stay with the shifter that took my form. Sam said he was looking for some kind of relic that my father found years ago.”

Confused both Castiel and Balthazar asked what relic. It took Dean a moment to think what it was called.

“It’s a tablet of some kind. Really old with writing no one in the kingdom can read.”

Michael’s eyes widened in shock as he knelt beside Dean.

“It’s one of the three tablets. If the angels were looking for it, it must be the angel tablet.”

Balthazar grinned as he dropped onto the bed.

“Well that puts the odds in our favor then. If Michael has the angel tablet he’s got enough power to face all of heaven. Don’t suppose anyone knows where the prophet is so we can read the tablet.”

Dean looked up at Michael wondering what Balthazar was talking about.

“I don’t remember to much about it but in the event that the tablet is found a prophet is revealed. Only they can read it.”

“I don’t know anything about any prophets but we got angels, half breeds, and monsters so why not. Any idea how to find out who this prophet is?”

“If the angels have yet to find the prophet is more than likely the tablet is in something protected from angels. Unless it’s removed from it the prophet won’t awaken.”

Dean led the angels to the room tablet was kept in. As Castiel had said it was in something warded against angels. Dean opened the box it was kept in and removed it.

Dean looked out the window to see the sky darken and the sound of thunder echoed.

“Is that normal?”

Castiel nodded as he moved to the window looking at the lightning.

“It is not a pleasant experience to awaken as a prophet from what I hear.”

Dean looked down at the tablet thinking of returning it to the box.

“You telling me it’s going to hurt someone?”

“I’m sorry my mate. Without the prophet it’s just a rock with writing. I promise the one who awakens won’t be badly hurt.”

The sounds of someone inside the palace screaming in pain causing Dean to drop the tablet to rush to their aid. Michael caught the tablet before it fell and followed after Castiel who was right on Dean’s heels.

They found Kevin on the floor with his eyes glowing. Crowley was by his side but was unable to touch him to ensure he was ok.

“What the hell happened?”

Crowley looked up at Dean and kept him from touching Kevin.

“The kid was struck by lightning. Wasn’t a witch’s or demon’s doing.”

Kevin shot up and his eyes immediately locked onto the angel tablet that Michael held.

“Lucky for us our prophet wasn’t too far away. Are you alright Kevin?”

Kevin nodded to Michael’s question as he held his hand out for the tablet. Michael handed it over and watched as Kevin studied it in silence.

“Great, I make a friend and he turns out to be a prophet for the big man upstairs.”

Crowley stood rolling his eyes while Kevin remained where he was with no interest in anything but the object in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel returns with Claire and Castiel meets the last person he was expecting to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of child abuse

Dean lay in his bed with his perfect omega angel rubbing down his back. With everything that had happened with Kevin awakening as a prophet and dealing with angel attacks along with monsters and demons he’d been so stressed. Kevin had been looking at the angel tablet for a few days now and had translated a good amount of it but so far they didn’t have much. Dean moaned in happiness as Castiel got out a knot in his shoulder and the happy sound from his alpha made Cas smile.

“It’s been hell around here lately.”

Dean just sighed as his only response to Cas’s statement. Cas continued to work on his back gently rubbing out each knot in his back until the alpha was completely relaxed to the point he was falling asleep.

“If I could just have a day off to enjoy the gift that is you my precious omega I could be happy for an eternity.”

Cas smiled as he kissed his alpha’s back.

“I would be happy as well my alpha. Perhaps when these things have been dealt with you allow me to care for you the entire day.”

Dean gave a silent sound of approval of the idea as a knock came at his door. He growled in anger but he knew he had to get up. He didn’t even have to check the time to know it was already half an hour past the time he was suppose to get up.

“Crown prince?”

He shot up hearing Gadreel’s voice.

“Cas get dressed.”

Castiel nodded looking uncertain as to why Dean was suddenly so urgent with getting up. Once they were both dressed Dean opened the door to see Gadreel standing with a small child next to him.

“Is this her?”

Gadreel nodded.

“I retrieved her as you asked.”

Dean knelt down beside the girl who hid behind Gadreel as she hid her face from Dean.

“Claire, I’m Dean. I’m the prince of this kingdom and a friend of your father’s.”

Claire began trembling when he said this as she clung to the angel tighter.

“I’m afraid she is very frightened of her alpha father. You’ll need to be a bit more clear when speaking with her.”

Dean nodded and thanked Gadreel.

“I’m sorry Claire. I’m talking about your omega father. Jimmy is the one I’m friends with. Would you like to go see him?”

Claire peeked out from behind Gadreel before looking up at the angel.

“She would like to see Jimmy.”

Dean looked up at Gadreel a bit confused.

“She doesn’t speak?”

Gadreel shook his head.

“I’m afraid not. I told her I’m an angel and she sends me silent prayers to let me know what she needs. I’m afraid her trauma with the alpha has caused her to remain silent.”

Castiel came out the room to see who Dean was speaking to and titled his head when he saw the child.

“Friends of yours?”

“I’ll explain later Cas. Right now let’s go see Jimmy.”

Claire looked up at Gadreel who knelt down to pick her up. The child seemed rather attached to the angel so Dean decided against asking him to return to the guards. He could have him protect Jimmy and Crowley but he doubted the witch would be happy with it.

“You have that evil grin on your face my dear alpha. Did you think of something bad?”

Dean chuckled.

“Only that Crowley is going to hate me in a few minutes.”

They arrived at Crowley’s room and before he could even knock Michael opened the door. Inside Kevin sat on the floor writing translations and Crowley was checking on Jimmy to ensure he and the baby were doing alright.

“I could hear you guys coming. Who’s the girl?”

Michael eyed the child who had her head buried in Gadreel’s shoulder. Dean was about to answer when he noticed Kevin wasn’t in heat.

“Wasn’t Kevin’s heat suppose to start?”

Crowley didn’t even look up as he answered the question not directed at him.

“I gave him something to stop it this time around seeing as he’s needed to translate the tablet. You going to enter or is my room open to the public now?”

Dean gave a slight growl at Crowley’s rude attitude but he didn’t argue with the witch as they entered and closed the door behind them. He realized Crowley was under stress having so many new additions to his room and Balthazar was once again MIA.

“I have a surprise for Jimmy.”

Crowley helped the pregnant omega sit up and right away his eyes landed on Claire who was still clinging to Gadreel.

“Claire?”

The child turned to look at him but didn’t appear to realize who he was. Jimmy ran forward and took the child from Gadreel and held her tightly.

“My precious daughter! Prince thank you so much for finding her.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Gadreel. He was kind enough to accept my request to find her.”

Claire squirmed in Jimmy’s arms attempting to free herself to return to Gadreel.

“If I may for a moment Jimmy.”

Jimmy looked up and saw Gadreel’s outstretched arms. Confused he allowed the angel to take his daughter.

“Clarie as I promised you don’t have to return to your alpha father. You don’t need to be frightened of Jimmy, he’s very kind and has a gentle personality. You see that man there? That’s Michael, he’s an archangel and much stronger than I so he can protect you from all the bad alphas, ok?”

Claire nodded as she turned to look at Michael. The archangel looked surprised to hear her very timid voice as she said a prayer to speak to him.

“Yes Claire, I am Jimmy’s mate. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Claire turned back to Gadreel who put her on the ground. She timidly went back to Jimmy as held his hand.

“Gadreel, was my daughter mistreated by my old alpha?” Jimmy asked with pain in his voice seeing his daughter’s behavior.

Gadreel nodded.

“I’m afraid the anger of the alpha after you escaped was directed at her. She trusted me because I introduced myself as an angel. Her only means of communication at the moment is through prayer.”

Dean gave them a moment to continue speaking as he went over to Crowley who looked tired beyond belief.

“You seriously need to stop giving me people to babysit. I may be a half demon but even I need sleep dear prince.”

Dean chuckled as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

“I do not intend to have you watch over Jimmy and Michael anymore other than check ups for the baby. Thanks for helping them for as long as you have.”

“Alpha, do you intend to have Gadreel guard them?”

Dean nodded to his mate who had taken a seat beside Crowley. The two were oddly not uncomfortable around each other even though one was an angel and the other a half demon.

“So that just leaves me with dear old Kevin then.”

“And me if you wouldn’t mind Crowley. I do enjoy your company and I find your rants during your spells very entertaining.”

Dean rolled his eyes wondering if his omega was picking up bad tricks from the witch.

“I see that eye roll of yours little alpha. Don’t make me curse you.”

Dean gave Crowley a look but Ca’s gentle expression was a silent promise not to let the witch curse him.

“Yeah whatever Crowley. Cas if you want to stay with Crowley you can but I was hoping you’d join me today for my usual princely duties.”

He said the last part playfully because he honestly didn’t want to have to deal with nobles or the usual shit that went on at the palace. Sam was dealing with the supernatural events and he was happy to only have to receive the updates on what was happening at the moment.

“Dean I’ve never gone with you for your duties as crown prince. Why the change?”

“Benefits of being his official mate. Enjoy it while you can darling, I’m sure if he has it his way you’ll be with child within the month.”

Dean glared at Crowley but he was already turned away ready to take a nap while he could. Castiel decided to join Dean and after letting Gadreel know his new assignment he and Cas left the room.

 

Castiel was new to watching Dean work and found watching him work as the crown prince was quite interesting. Dean was unable to give him anything more than a kiss on the head every once in a while as his only attention but he was happy to spend time with him. The other servants treated him the same but he noticed the nobles Dean spoke with gave him less of a stink eye and when speaking with a passing maid she explained it was because he was now mated to the prince.

He found humans to be odd creatures but Dean was the exception to this. He watched him work in silence until noon came and Dean told him to get lunch while he finished speaking with the nobles. Castiel was weary of entering the kitchen as Ellen was very protective of her territory. When he neared it though she was just stepping out with a basket of what looked like fruit.

“Oh Castiel, I was wondering when I’d see you. How have you been since mating the prince?”

Castiel smiled feeling very comfortable around the woman. Though she was odd as well he quite enjoyed spending time with her and her husband Bobby. The two were rarely seen together though as they both held very important roles in the palace.

“I’m alright. I’ve been spending my day with Dean so I’m very happy. He wishes for me to eat but I was worried about entering the kitchen.”

Ellen waved him off with a playful grin, “For you beautiful omega you may come in whenever you’d like. Just don’t tell the others, people will think I’ve grown soft.”

Castiel smiled and watched Ellen leave to deliver the basket of food. When he entered the kitchen he found himself uncertain of what to eat and simply grabbed what was closest.

It was an assortment of nuts and dried fruit but he wasn’t picky when it came to food. As he walked and ate wondering if he should return to Dean he heard a voice calling him.

Confused he realized it was a prayer and not someone nearby trying to get his attention. He knew the angels were angry with him and realized it may very well be a trap but somehow the gentle nature of the voice made him go see what was needed of him.

He flew to the person attempting to reach him but was unable to recognize the man in front of him.

“You are the one who prayed to me?”

The man smiled as he nodded.

“I saw the warding on the palace and decided I didn’t want to piss of your witch friend by destroying it.”

Knowing only an archangel could destroy the warding he wondered if this was Raphael. He couldn’t tell as his true form was hidden from sight.

“Raphael?”

The man shook his head.

“Sorry, just your friendly little fallen angel coming to see he’s big brother. Doubt he’ll answer for me so I thought maybe you could help me out.”

Castiel took a step back hearing that this angel was the only one he should never face alone. Seeing and smelling the powerful fear coming off of him Lucifer raised his hands and took a step back to show he meant no harm.

“I’m not here to fight Castiel. I honestly just want to check on Michael.”

“You’re supposed to be locked away.”

Lucifer nodded with a grim look on his face.

“I’m supposed to be locked in hell but someone decided to bring heaven and hell to this world. I was just an unfortunate result of whoever cast the stupid spell.”

Castiel was confused and considered running away to the palace where he might be safe for a while.

“Look, Mikey locked me away for good reason. I’ve accepted it and haven’t complained in what, few thousand years? The least you can do is allow me to explain why I came instead of being so fearful. I’d hate for your alpha to smell you and come seeking to end my life.”

Castiel stared at Lucifer a while before he calmed himself.

“You understand this world pretty well. How’d you find out Michael is here?”

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest looking uneasy as he answered the question.

“I can find Michael pretty much wherever he’s hiding. If you remember, he was never very good at hiding from me when we were younger. My guess is Raphael can find him to and I hear he’s looking to find dear big brother.”

Castiel nodded.

“Raphael intends to take the throne from Michael.”

Lucifer scoffed at that.

“Michael is far stronger than Raphael and honestly it won’t do him any good unless they know how to reverse the spell.”

Castiel stared confused for a long moment not realizing what Lucifer meant.

“You actually mean someone cast a spell to bring all of the angels and demons…here?”

Lucifer nodded causing Castiel to stare shocked.

“That’s very bad…”

Lucifer nodded again.

“The monsters are beyond pissed as they’re getting dragged into a full on war between angels and demons. Witches are either in hiding or killing whoever comes after them as both sides are looking to them for answers.”

Castiel ran his hand through his hair trying to make sense of this.

“I’ve been on earth for a while now so…I didn’t realize the angels and demons were attacking because they were stuck here.”

Lucifer looked at the palace behind Castiel a little impressed by it.

“You’ve got a nice home here. Is that…Gabriel I sense?”

Castiel hesitated but knew Lucifer already knew the answer so he nodded.

“Gabriel is the younger prince’s mate. Michael…Michael fell Lucifer. I’m not certain if you realized but his strength is far weaker than it was. Raphael can beat him if he finds him.”

Lucifer glared the smell of his anger rising quickly.

“How did Michael fall? Who hurt him?”

Castiel shrank back and seeing it Lucifer forced himself to calm down.

“I apologize, these emotions causing such smell is still new to me. I frightened quite a few omegas and alphas earlier with it to.”

Castiel nodded still a little wiry of the fallen angel.

“Michael fell because he lost faith in our home. I believe it is because our views on the half angels would not be changed.”

Lucifer raised a brow with interest.

“Mikey had a child with a human?”

Castiel nodded avoiding saying anything for fear of mentioning his unborn child with his current mate.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Castiel. I simply wanted to see Michael but he won’t remember me if he’s fallen. I’ll be around so call if you need help, alright?”

Castiel nodded with no intention of calling the fallen angel. Lucifer waved before vanishing causing Castiel to quickly go to find Gabriel. The archangel was lounging in his bed eating the sweets that Sam had left before going to complete his duties.

“Gabriel!”

Gabriel jumped up hearing Castiel call him loudly as he appeared in the room. The angel blade in his hand was a reminder that Gabriel was ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

“What’s going on Cassie?”

Castiel pointed out the window as he quickly explained what just happened. Gabriel raised a brow trying to process everything the younger angel said in record time.

“So Lucy is up and about and wants to help? That sounds a bit suspicious but it is true no one’s heard a peep from him in a while. Maybe he finally learned his lesson but who knows. So he didn’t break the warding so that’s a good sign but honestly not much we can do if he decides to enter this place.”

Gabriel returned to his sweets causing Castiel to stare at him in shock before it quickly turned to anger.

“What if Lucifer hasn’t change and decides to target your mate?”

Gabriel shot a frighteningly cold glare at Castiel.

“You shut your mouth. If he comes anywhere near my mate I’ll break his wings and smite him. Just focus on keeping your own mate safe and let me take care of mine.”

Gabriel waved his hand sending Castiel out of the room. He pouted a moment before returning to Dean who had just finished his meeting. Smelling his mate’s frustration he asked what was wrong.

“Lucifer is free from hell and apparently all the angels and demons of heaven and hell are trapped on earth. That’s why they’re showing up so much.”

Dean stared in silence for several moments before he finally found something to say in response.

“So the fallen angel, the devil Lucifer is walking free?”

Castiel nodded finally happy someone was taking this seriously.

“Can he get through the warding?”

Castiel nodded again causing Dean to growl in anger.

“Great, so let me guess angels think the tablet has their answers?”

“I did not ask Lucifer about it when I spoke with him.”

Dean gave Castiel a look that he knew meant his mate was upset with him but he wasn’t going to yell at him.

“Don’t go talking to that guy alone again. I don’t care if he is an angel I won’t let him harm you.”

Castiel hugged his mate happy that he was so concerned for him but he knew deep down he could not follow his command. He would need to speak with Lucifer again to find out how to get everyone back home. He knew the fallen angel knew more than he was letting on.

“How much longer will you be working my love?” He tried to sound as innocent as he could with his question while concealing the scent of his guilt.

“I’m afraid I need to head into the city so I’ll be a while. Would you like to join me?”

Castiel shook his head and buried it in Dean's chest to hide the surely guilty look he held.

“I think I’ll rest for a while. When you return can we spend some alone time together?”

Dean kissed his mate happy to answer his request.

“Of course love. I’ll return as soon as I can.”

Castiel waited until Dean left for the city before reaching out for Lucifer. He was given the fallen angel’s location and sighed heavily before flying to him. He just really hoped there wasn’t a trap waiting for him when he arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize that it's taken me longer to update this work than normal. I got caught up in some other people's fanfic and was enjoying reading them. So many people are such creative writers <3 anyways i will be updating as often as i can. I'm very thankful for the support of my fanfics and as always I love to read your comments <3 <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another conversation with Lucifer, Castiel learns the real reason Gadreel let Lucifer into the garden

The place Lucifer told Castiel to meet him at was a small shop within the city. He was waiting at a small table in the corner of the shop with a cup of tea in his hand. Castiel looked at the fallen angel with a questioning stare as he sat down.

“I thought you’d be more comfortable in a crowded place.”

He looked around and saw people chatting away together. It felt odd and a part of him wondered if Lucifer would kill all these people if he got angry.

“I know you know more than you let on.”

Lucifer put down his tea with a  curious gaze.

“What is it you wish to know Castiel?”

The omega shrank back in his seat a bit feeling very uncomfortable being so close to the greatest threat of heaven. He almost wished he’d brought someone with him but he knew that would only end badly.

“The spell that brought the angels and demons here, do you know how to reverse it?”

Lucifer nodded but said nothing as a waitress came to their table to take Castiel’s order. The omega quickly refused anything but Lucifer decided to order him a drink.

“Lucifer I said I didn’t want anything.”

The older angel smiled.

“I’ve tried their drinks here, they’re worth getting at least once.”

Castiel stared at the angel confused.

“You can taste the food in this world?”

The fallen angel nodded before reaching out and placing a finger to Castiel’s forehead. He pulled away quickly feeling Lucifer’s grace reach out to him.

“That will allow you to taste the food. Believe me, you’ll thank me when you try what I ordered.”

He was suspicious of his brother until he tried to the drink that was brought for him. The taste made his eyes widen in awed shock as Lucifer chuckled with that I told you so smirk on his face.

“So the spell used to bring all of us here was cast by a very powerful witch but more than likely they got help from either an angel or demon. Maybe even both.”

“So how do we get everyone home?”

Castiel was half focused on the conversation and half focused on his drink that was quickly disappearing.

“Not sure, that’s actually part of the reason I wanted to talk to Michael. He’s pretty strong all on his own so I thought maybe he would know how.”

Castiel glanced up at the fallen angel curious if he was telling the truth. Silence settled over them as Lucifer watched the people in the shop and Castiel watched Lucifer.

“So you’re mated to a human I hear.”

The change of topic made Castiel uneasy but he nodded.

“Well congrads little brother. I hear the crown prince is a good man. Can’t say I’d ever have someone’s kid but you seem to be doing well as an omega.”

Castiel stared at Lucifer for a long time before his words finally hit him.

“Lucifer you’re an omega?” He whispered the question but the urgency in his question was still there.

Lucifer looked less than please as he nodded.

“Seriously not liking it as I feel I’d be better as an alpha but oh well. Shit happens.”

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he avoided his younger brother’s gaze.

“H-have you had your heat yet?”

Lucifer grew more uncomfortable as he shook his head.

“No I haven’t. I hear it’s very unpleasant.”

Castiel recalled his first heat and how unpleasant it had been. He had almost had an alpha take him but he’d been strong enough to fight him off to escape. His next heat was while living with Dean and had Crowley to help him through it.

“Physical contact helps. Doesn’t have to be an alpha. Even just being close to an omega helps a lot.”

Lucifer almost laughed at the suggestion causing Castiel to look offended.

“Brother, you assume I’m friends with people here. The angels know I’m free but none of them dare look for me and humans can sense there is something dangerous about me so none of them come to close.”

Castiel considered this a moment before deciding against his better judgment that he’d help Lucifer.

“I’ll speak with Dean about it. See if we can’t get you a place in the palace at least for your heat.”

“Castiel you needn’t worry about me. You’re biggest problem was you have to much heart and that makes you trust far to easily.”

Castiel gave his brother a cold look having his offer so easily turned away with insults.

“No one said I trust you Lucifer. I would just hate for you to encounter an alpha that doesn’t understand the word no. I’ll be in contact.”

With that Castiel left. Lucifer sat there for a few moments before he smiled at his brother’s bravery.

“Such an odd angel he is.”

 

Castiel returned to the palace to find Dean was still out. He hadn’t expected his mate to return so quickly but somehow he felt lonely with him gone so often.  He sighed heavily feeling that crushing loneliness and considered going to apologize to Gabriel for earlier.

“Brother, are you unwell?”

He turned to see Gadreel approaching him with a basket of food in one hand. Castiel stared at it confused as the angel explained it was for Jimmy.

“He eats quite a bit but I suppose he is eating for two.”

Castiel walked with the alpha deciding he should at least try and inform Michael of Lucifer’s presence. He wasn’t entirely certain Michael would remember his favorite brother but if he did it would be a step closer in his memories returning.

“Are you enjoying being in the palace so far?”

Gadreel thought a moment before nodding.

“It has a pleasant air here. It has been quite some time since someone trusted me with a mission though I suppose there is a good reason for that. I did fail to protect the garden before.”

“I’m certain it would have happened to anyone to fall for his tricks. It’s alright Gadreel.”

Gadreel looked uneasy as he stopped walking.

“Brother…Lucifer did not trick me into letting him into the garden.”

Castiel stared at the angel before finding the words to speak.

“W-what do you mean?”

Gadreel sighed unable to meet his brother’s gaze.

“Lucifer and I…were lovers. After having some intimate time together he slipped into the garden while I was distracted. It is my fault for what happened but I could not ignore my feelings towards Lucifer even after he became fallen.”

Castiel was uncertain of how to respond to that as Gadreel continued towards Michael’s and Jimmy’s room. When they arrived Jimmy looked to be in pain as he held his stomach.

“Oh thank goodness, I’m so hungry.”

Gadreel handed over the food and watched as Jimmy happily began eating.

“He’s been getting hungrier lately. Perhaps the baby needs more food than a human child?”

Gadreel only shrugged uncertain of the half angel child within Jimmy. Michael looked to Castiel curious of his thoughts but Castiel knew nothing of full human children or half angel ones.

“I believe that question is best asked of Crowley. Though I hope it can wait as I wish to discuss something with you my king.”

Michael sat down with Castiel far enough from Jimmy that he wouldn’t overhear. Gadreel stood by Michael but kept his eyes on Jimmy as well.

“Michael do you remember your brothers at all? I mean the archangels not your younger brothers.”

Michael thought a moment unable to recall much but lately he’d been getting bits and pieces of his memory back.

“I recall I was very close with one of them but I don’t remember his name.”

Castiel glanced at Gadreel before saying anything.

“That would be Lucifer. You imprisoned him after he began to make plans to destroy humanity.”

Michael seemed to recall the name but couldn’t connect it to a face.

“If you say so, I don’t remember any of that. Why are you bringing up the archangels now?”

Castiel took a moment to try and explain. When he told Michael what had happened with Lucifer calling him out and telling him about the spell Gadreel didn’t look surprised. In fact he looked as though he’d known Lucifer had contacted Castiel.

“Gadreel, did you know Lucifer came to the palace?”

The angel nodded looking unhappy with being questioned about Lucifer.

“He has never hidden himself from me. I watched from afar as you two spoke and was prepared to attack if he meant you any harm.”

Michael looked between the two before his eyes gave a slight blue glow. Castiel and Gadreel looked at him waiting to see what the glow meant. Michael shook his head feeling a bit sick from the sudden rush of memories.

“Gadreel…you let Lucifer into the garden…but I didn’t have you killed for it because I knew of your relationship with him.”

Gadreel looked at his king uncertain of how he’d found out.

“How?”

Michael looked up at Gadreel thinking a moment before he pointed to him.

“You’re grace is linked to his. I could see it and knew the damage that would be done if you were killed. I could never harm Lucifer in such a way so I simply had you imprisoned.”

“Well I guess it’s good Lucifer is an omega then.”

Gadreel shot a look at Castiel.

“He’s an omega and you left him on his own?”

Castiel and Gadreel argued over Lucifer being on his own until Jimmy yelled for them both to shut up. Michael laughed until his mate gave him a look that delivered the same message.

“I was unaware that Jimmy controlled you in your relationship.” Castiel said it jokingly but apparently it wasn’t a joke as Michael looked away uncomfortably.

“I’m certain Dean will have no issues with Lucifer being here if he’s closely monitored. Just let Crowley know so his warding aren’t destroyed when he arrives.”

Michael waved Gadreel out of the door assuring they would be alright if he went to be there when Lucifer arrived. Gadreel looked nervous as they spoke with Crowley and eventually called Lucifer.

He arrived with a flutter of wings and stared at Gadreel upon arriving at the palace. Castiel looked between the two who were staring into each other’s gaze.

“Should I leave you two alone?”

Lucifer finally pulled his gaze from Gadreel looking as though he had barely heard the question.

“What?”

“Gadreel mentioned your relationship. Shall I leave you two alone?”

Lucifer glanced at Gadreel before he nodded. Castiel could hear the two quickly embrace as he left them. He smiled thinking maybe when the angels returned home Lucifer would return with them. He had missed his big brother greatly.

“Hey Castiel, Dean’s returned.”

He looked up at Sam as he approached and noticed the smaller form hanging onto his back.

“Is Gabriel riding on your back?”

Gabriel lifted his head from where it was resting and stuck his tongue out at Castiel.

“Onward moose! You promised me cake.”

“After we greet Dean. Be patient my love.”

Gabriel’s eyes suddenly grew cold as he glared at Castiel.

“Did you bring Lucifer to the palace without discussing it with Dean?”

Sam looked between the two uncertain of what was happening.

“I was ordered by Michael to bring Lucifer. He is no threat to us.”

Gabriel jumped from Sam’s back as he pushed open the doors to where Gadreel and Lucifer were. He quickly closed the door his face flushed red at the sight he’d seen.

“As I said, he is no threat.”

Gabriel looked at Castiel shocked as to why the size of Gadreel alone hadn’t been enough to leave him just as speechless as the archangel. Castiel had caught sight of Gadreel’s and Lucifer’s naked forms but he was unfazed by it.

“Can we go greet Dean now? I miss my mate.”

With that the three went to greet Dean with Sam staring questioningly at his mate whose face was still a deep red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise. I've added Gadreel/Lucifer because reasons(Mostly i just love both Lucifer and Gadreel so yeah.) Don't hate me for my ships. I love my ships


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam learn how to reverse the spell and get a whole lot of TMI

Dean hugged his mate when he came to greet him but stared at his brother and Gabriel a bit confused. Gabriel’s face was the same color as a tomato and Sam looked utterly confused.

“Did I miss something guys?”

Gabriel pointed at Castiel as he said, “You should ask your mate that question.”

With that Gabriel disappeared leaving Sam to wonder what had happened. The two princes looked to Castiel who lowered his gaze wondering if he’d made the right decision in following his king’s orders.

“I have brought the angel Lucifer to the palace. He can aid in reversing the spell to return the angels and demons to their homes.”

Dean sighed knowing his mate had the right intentions but he knew no one would be a fan of the so called devil being in the palace.

“Where is he? I should probably speak with him.”

Castiel attempted to explain why he couldn’t speak with him at that exact moment without saying what was really happening. Sam having seen Gabriel’s reaction already knew.

“Um Castiel, who did you leave Lucifer with?”

Castiel looked at Sam before answering in barely a whisper, “His mate…Gadreel.”

Both Dean and Sam heard him causing both of them to understand Gabriel’s embarrassment.

“Alright well we’ll speak with him later then. As long as he’s not a threat we’re alright. The palace is still warded correct?”

Castiel nodded explaining they ensured Lucifer would be able to enter the palace without destroying the warding. He also explained that Lucifer was an omega who had yet to experience his first heat.

Both Dean and Sam understood Castiel’s decision a bit better and decided they’d talk to the fallen angel together when he was finished reuniting with his mate. Dean told Sam to meet with him outside the room Lucifer and Gadreel were in two hours so they could speak with the fallen angel.

Sam nodded turning towards his room to speak with his mate. Once they were alone Dean turned to Castiel unable to hide how upset he was as he pulled his mate into his arms.

“Cas don’t you ever do that again.”

Cas was confused by the slight panic in his mate’s voice as he embraced his alpha.

“Dean?”

“I said don’t talk to him alone because I was afraid he’d hurt you. You lied to my face and just because it all worked out doesn’t mean it’s ok.”

Cas buried his face in his mate’s neck understanding he’d caused him worry.

“I’m sorry Dean…I wanted to ensure Lucifer wasn’t a threat to you. When I was among the angels I was a soldier and yet now…an omega is weak compared to an alpha or even a beta. Angels when in heaven are not limited by these things and yet I am. I just wanted to be helpful to you even if it was just once.”

Dean held him tighter afraid to let go in case his mate went off on his own again.

“I can’t lose you Cas.”

“I will not be careless like that again my love. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

When Dean picked him up he let out a startled yelp and was surprised when Dean ignored his questions and carried him off. When he found himself thrown onto their bed he looked up at his mate confused.

“Cas I love you but I think you need a little bit of punishment for lying to me.”

Cas looked at his mate confused with a hint of fear but was relieved when Dean leaned down to kiss him. He tried to reach for his mate to wrap his arms around him but instead found himself pushed back onto the bed with his arms held above his head.

“It wouldn’t be punishment if you got to move around freely. Keep your hands above your head. You’re not allowed to touch me, understood?”

He nodded and kept his arms up when Dean released him. He moaned as Dean reached out and grabbed his half hard cock while leaving gentle kisses along his neck.

He wanted so badly to reach out to his mate but he knew better than to disobey his alpha. He whimpered when the hand stroking his cock moved at an agonizingly slow pace but when he begged for Dean to go faster his mate ignored his plea.

“Cas I'm beginning to think you don’t understand what punishment is.” Dean said after Cas began thrusting into his touch.

“I’ll never disobey you again alpha. Please go faster, I need you.”

Dean looked as though he’d consider it but decided instead to slowly undress while leaving his mate on the bed to squirm in need.

“Dean…” he whimpered again feeling lonely without his mate.

“I might give into your demands but I think I need convincing.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Dean sat on the bed in his naked form only causing Cas’s untouched cock to twitch in need.

“You may move now my mate but only to convince me that you need no further punishment.”

Cas happily jumped up and moved to his mate. Dean made no move but was shocked when Cas moved to suck his cock. He contained his moan of pleasure as the warmth of his omega’s mouth engulfed him. He couldn’t help it as he grabbed Cas’s hair and pushed him further onto his throbbing cock. Cas sounded surprised by it but lacked a gag reflect so he happily swallowed his mate’s cock further.

“Love I’m not going to last if you keep this up. I’m convinced already, ok?.”

Cas didn’t move as he continued to eagerly suck his mate’s cock,. The sounds of Cas’s happiness at being allowed to pleasure his mate were to much and Dean found himself coming hard into the angelic omega’s mouth. When Cas pulled away he swallowed the remainder of his mate’s seed looking truly pleased with satisfying his mate.

“Alpha, my I be filled now?”

Dean didn’t have to be asked twice as he torn at Cas’s clothing and began preparing him. The sounds of his omega’s pleasure nearly pushed him over the edge but he kept control until he was inside his mate.

“Dean!”

He felt Cas close and before they came together he leaned down to kiss his mate and whisper his words of love. Cas collapsed in an exhausted but satisfied mess. Seeing the small grin on Cas’s face Dean smiled.

“You may rest here while I handle Lucifer.”

“I’m fine Dean. You forget I’m an angel.”

Dean raised a brow at this curious what him being an angel had to do with him wanting his mate to rest.

“Dean angels have quite a bit more stamina than humans. I’m not entirely sure why you thought Lucifer and Gadreel will be done in a few hours.”

“Well how long could they possibly go at it?”

Castiel considered this a moment before answering.

“Well we are talking about Lucifer so maybe a few days?”

Dean looked for any sign that Cas was joking but saw none.

“You can’t be serious.”

Castiel titled his head in the adorable way he did when something confused him. Dean watched his blue gaze stare at him as if studying him before he spoke.

“Dean angels are much stronger than humans. Please do not mistake us for weak even if we are omegas. If you’d prefer I can ensure they are done with their activities when you go to speak with them.”

“No it’s fine Cas. I’m the crown prince and if I can’t stop two angels from boning I shouldn’t be allowed to take the throne.”

Cas smiled at this as Dean got dressed and went to go make sure the two angels were done. When he approached the room he smelled their lust and heard a growl of annoyance when he knocked on the door.

“Gadreel pull out of your boyfriend, we have to talk.”

There was a long silence before the door opened and a man Dean didn’t know stood there looking quite satisfied.

“You must be my dear brother’s mate.”

He held out his hand with a grin on his face.

“I’m Lucifer and seeing as I have no intention of bearing a child I top most times.”

Dean glanced in and saw Gadreel struggling to sit comfortably and looked at the fallen angel a few shades paler. The angel was still looking confident with his hand held out and Dean attempted to recover himself enough to shake the angel’s hand.

“Um I’m the crown prince Dean. My brother will be joining us shortly.”

Lucifer motioned for him to enter and went to sit beside Gadreel who allowed the omega to rest his head on his shoulder.

“So…you’re not planning to harm anyone right?”

Lucifer looked offended but relaxed as he nodded.

“I am here simply to help. I was unaware that Michael had fallen but hopefully I can help him regain his memories. If I am unwelcome here I will find another place to stay but I’m afraid humans are weary of me and the angels may come for me eventually.”

Dean raised his hand to stop Lucifer.

“You’re fine being here. I was just concerned that’s all. I will have Gadreel watch over you though and assign another guard to Michael.”

Lucifer smiled up at Gadreel who gave him a kiss with a gentle smile on his face.

“Thank you prince. If I can aid in the fight against the angels and demons I will.”

Dean glanced at Gadreel a bit confused before turning back to Lucifer.

“Um you know omegas don’t fight, right?”

Lucifer sat up with a wicked look in his eyes.

“Would you like to see my strength against yours alpha?”

“Lucifer he doesn’t understand, please calm yourself.”

They looked up to see Castiel enter with Sam, Gabriel, and Michael close behind. Lucifer looked a bit amused by the fact that Michael and Dean shared the same face until he realized the two shared blood.

“You were born into this world as his twin?”

Michael looked at Gadreel who nodded as if knowing the unspoken question behind the archangel’s eyes.

“Ah yes I believe I was. I only found out recently. I’m sorry I do not remember you Lucifer but I believe…we were close?”

Lucifer chuckled.

“Yeah, a long time ago we were. Then you locked me away because I turned rotten. I’ve missed you brother.”

They sat down to speak after an awkward maybe hug between the two archangels. As they sat in silent uncertain of what to say the sound of Gabriel munching on cake distracted them.

“Gabriel you couldn’t wait until later?”

The archangel gave Sam bitch face that nearly matched the younger prince’s.

“You promised me cake and then don’t deliver. What did you think was going to happen?”

Dean tried to hide his smile and was unable to resist speaking up.

“You should try pie, it’s better.”

Gabriel smiled happily having already had pie before.

“You see Cassie there got lucky with a prince who knows what’s good. I can’t get Samsquash here to eat any of the delicious sweets I offer him.”

Cas leaned over to Gabriel to whisper, “Get him drunk first, it helps.”

Gabriel gave Sam a wicked grin causing the prince to become worried what his mate would do.

“It’s good to see you’re still up to your old tricks brother.”

Gabriel looked at Lucifer who had a fond look in his eyes as though he actually missed his brothers.

“And you’re still shacking up with the garden’s guard. Good job, longest lasting relationship right there.”

Both Lucifer and Gadreel looked surprised causing Gabriel to roll his eyes.

“Oh come on, you seriously didn’t think I’d notice you running off to have some fun? I noticed Gadreel flying funny and put two and two together. By the way does he still bottom or-”

“Enough, I don’t need to know anymore about their sex life than I already do. How do we get the angels and demons back home?”

Dean’s face was red with embarrassment and Sam recognized the wicked grin on his mate’s face knowing the archangel had something planned to prank his brother with later.

“Well if you must know we’re going to need the one who cast the spell along with a powerful witch. Most of the other things are a bit hard to come by.”

“And what other things do we need?” Dean asked hoping they weren’t that hard to come by.

“Well the spell needs to be powered by a witch but it needs to be said by a prophet of the lord. The ingredients for the spell are the blood of a phoenix, the tears of a half breed, and a feather of the fallen which is yours truly.”

“What kind of half breed?” Castiel asked before Dean could.

“Any really but the spell has a higher chance of success with a stronger half breed.”

Dean thought a moment curious which of their local half breeds would be more likely to cry.

“Dean you and I both know we get Balthazar drunk enough he’ll cry easily. Everything else we have already.”

Lucifer looked at the younger prince a bit confused.

“You guys just keep a phoenix and prophet on hand?”

Dean kind of shrugged.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Lucifer why do we need the original caster if we already have a witch to cast the spell?”

Lucifer shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortable knowing how it was going to sound coming from him.

“Well the spell needs to be said over the corpse of the original caster.”

Both Dean and Sam shot a look to Lucifer refusing to kill someone for casting spell.

“We’re not just going to kill someone. There has to be another way.”

“Dean perhaps we should speak to Crowley about it. Maybe there is another spell.”

Lucifer shrugged and decided to cuddle up to Gadreel. He wrapped his arm around his omega with a smile on his face.

“I can talk to Crowley about it. Sam you get word from Balthazar?”

“Yeah he’s with Crowley as far as I know. Unless he’s gone off again. Honestly he really hates staying in one place for to long.”

“All angels are like that.” Michael said without thinking.

“You getting some memories back?” Dean asked a little hopeful.

Michael nodded but looked troubled.

“I feel as though I should be saddened by forgetting my son. I understand he’s an adult and can care for himself but what of my unborn? What would happen if I forgot him when he is a child?”

“Brother you are expecting another child?”

Lucifer sat up suddenly interested in the conversation again. Michael nodded as he told his younger brother of his mate. The conversation was clearly not returning to the issue of heaven and hell so the princes and their mates left the brothers alone in peace.

“I’ll talk to Crowley and let you know what he says. For now just try and keep everything not human out of the palace.”

Sam nodded taking Gabriel with him but having to carry him when the archangel demanded a piggyback ride. Dean laughed seeing his moose of a brother letting an angel ride him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out what Lisa's fiance is and gets a surprise from his mate

Dean had explained everything to his father who had surprisingly taken the news of Lucifer in the palace very well. He sighed in relief having one less thing to worry about. Sam was leading a group with Lucifer and Gadreel to find the original caster of the spell while the others were making themselves at home in the palace.

“Dean you’ll soon be crowned king. It’s up to you whether you allow the kingdom to know of your twin.”

He had noticed Michael growing anxious having to remain in his room or hide himself when he ventured out. Announcing he had a twin brother would solve that but would also put him in danger.

“I’ll discuss it with Michael.”

Dean left his father curious how well it would go over to announce he suddenly had a twin. He dare not put Michael in danger but he was an archangel and stronger than the other angels. He wondered how the hunt for the witch that cast the spell was going but he trusted Sam to deal with it. He was so deep in thought he ran into someone and nearly stumbled back feeling like he’d just run into a brick wall.

“Sorry.”

He looked up and found he was having to stare really far up to look at the man he’d run into. His eyes widened a bit before a timid voice called out to the brick of a man.

“Hey there you are.”

He turned to see the shorter man curious where these two had come from as they weren’t among the palace’s servants.

“Sorry crown prince, I didn’t meant to let him wander on his own. I was talking to Crowley and he didn’t like him so he left.”

Dean looked up at the man before nodding curious as to how anyone grew to that size.

“Um who are you two? I was unaware Crowley was expecting guests.”

“Sorry I always forget to introduce myself. I’m Aaran and this is my golem. Crowley called for me for some information and I’m never to far from my protector.”

Dean stared up at the golem who gave a slight nod but overall just looked very tall and intimidating.

“I’ve never met a golem before. Crowley always forgets to mention who he’s friends are.”

Aaran kind of shrugged.

“We’re not really friends. Just exchange information when needed. Normally I’d just send the information through a messenger but Crowley insisted this be in person and well with the princess being here I thought I should check on her to.”

Dean knew that Lisa was the only other royalty staying the in palace currently. They had yet to learn the true identity of her soon to be husband and her father was growing impatient with his daughter not returning home.

“What do you think of Princess Lisa’s betroth?”

Aaran shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s not really my place to speak badly of royalty.”

“It’s alright, I promise not to tell anyone.”

Aaran glanced around before leaning in.

“I think the guy’s weird. Not really sure he’s human either.”

The golem nodded in agreement.

“You don’t think he’s human either big guy?”

The golem looked down at Dean and with Aaran’s permission spoke.

“He is a demon but is strong enough to hide his true nature from even the greatest of witches at the palace.”

Dean nodded and thanked the both of them. The two left leaving Dean to decide how to handle the demon trying to take over another kingdom. He knew not many could hide their true selves and if this was the case Lisa’s kingdom wasn’t prepared to deal with a high level demon. He could tell Lisa the truth but without her father’s orders his kingdom couldn’t get anymore involved. He sighed as he arrived at the room Lisa had been using. He knocked expecting her guards to answer but instead found himself face to face with the princess.

“Oh I thought you were my guards. They went to the kitchen to get me something to eat.”

Dean knew Ellen was in the middle of preparing lunch and was certain Lisa had just sent her guards to their death if they interrupted Ellen while she was cooking.

“Ah I’ll check on them later. Pretty sure Ellen may have tied them up in a closet by now.”

He was only half joking as he had once found Sam tied up in the spice pantry for having decided to say hello to Ellen while she prepared dinner for one of John’s events with visiting royalty.

“Did you find out anything about the prince I’m suppose to marry?”

He nodded entering her room to explain what he’d learned. She sat looking pale at hearing it was a powerful demon but like Dean she knew her father had to request the aid of their kingdom.

“I can approach him on this matter but your father isn’t my biggest fan right now.”

Lisa nodded remembering Dean refuse to marry her when her father had pushed for their union. Lisa had accepted it knowing Dean intended to mate with Castiel.

“Maybe if you take your angels with you. My father will surely trust you if you are aided by heaven’s soldiers.”

Dean thought a moment realizing that might be the perfect way to introduce Michael properly. Though Lisa’s father disliked him he and John were quite close and their kingdom even with their different views were allies.

“You contact your father and inform him my family wishes to meet. I think I might know how to deal with your demon problem.”

He left to check on Lisa’s guards and found them unconscious outside the kitchen. It looked like they had been knocked over the head with a few frying pans. He dared a peek in the kitchen and saw Ellen rushing around working alone as no one had managed to last even an hour working with the overly controlling woman.

He gently closed the door and got another guard’s attention to help the two before heading to Michael’s room to get his thoughts on dealing with the demon. He knocked before opening the door to find Michael reading while Jimmy was resting with his head in his mate’s lap.

“Hello brother.”

Dean raised a brow never having had Michael greet him like that.

“Ah hello Michael. Since when do you greet me like that?”

Michael looked up from his book smiling.

“Lucifer believes it will help me recall my memories if I acknowledge who my family is. You are my twin even if you are human.”

Dean sat across from his twin who was now gently running his fingers through Jimmy’s hair earning him satisfied sounds from his mate.

“Is it working? Have you remembered anything?”

Michael nodded as he put his book down.

“I remember yelling at Gabriel. He had pulled a prank on me then ran away to go be a pagan god for several thousand years. I was quite annoyed with him when I found him but he was just acting out because I didn’t have much time for him.”

Dean laughed imagining Gabriel doing that.

“So were you and Gabriel close?”

Michael nodded.

“Gabriel was closer with Lucifer before he was imprisoned but he always tried to get my attention. It seemed like the three of us were closer than any of us with Raphael but I don’t really remember why. I’m sure you didn’t come here to see what I remember of my life as an angel.”

Dean smiled showing Michael he’d guessed correctly.

“Sorry Mikey, I actually wanted to ask you something.”

Michael smiled at the nickname.

“You and Gabriel both enjoy giving people nicknames. I like it but I doubt I’d let anyone else call me that.”

Dean smiled feeling happy he was allowed to call his twin by the nickname.

“Lisa is the princess of one our kingdom’s allies. Her father isn’t a big fan of me for denying to marry his daughter and is currently trying to wed her off to a demon.”

Michael raised a brow confused as to why someone would purposely let their child marry a demon.

“He doesn’t know he’s a demon but I thought why don’t we meet with him and I can introduce you as my brother and an angel. You could show him that the guy is a demon.”

Michael thought it over for a few moments.

“How is me being your brother matter when dealing with a demon?”

“Well I would like you to be at my crowning and it’s easier if everyone knows I have a twin instead of just showing up with a look alike.”

Michael chuckled.

“I suppose you’re right brother. Let me know when this meeting is to happen and I’ll be there. Perhaps Castiel and Jimmy can spend the day together.”

Jimmy hummed in respond showing he liked the idea. Dean agreed leaving his brother to go find his own mate. He had been taking care of his duties and Castiel hadn’t felt up to going with him. He wondered if angels could become sick but he really didn’t think so. Even with Castiel being an omega he was certain his angel wouldn’t come down with something. As he opened their bedroom door to hear Cas throwing up he realized he was probably wrong.

“Cas, you alright?”

Cas was doubled over emptying the contents of his stomach when Dean rushed to his side. His angel looked up looking a few shades lighter than his usual color.

“Dean…I think something’s wrong with me.”

Cas threw up again so Dean called for the guard to get Crowley. The witch entered the room and without even having to look at Cas he smiled.

“Well prince, it appears you’re going to be a father.”

Dean stared in shock as Cas cried feeling his stomach hurt.

“I didn’t think being pregnant would feel this bad…” Cas said through his tears as his stomach once again demanded his attention.

“Oh don’t be a baby. It’s only this bad in the beginning. I’ll make you something to help stop you from vomiting constantly.”

Dean was rubbing Cas’s back as his angel curled up against him feeling sick still.

“Crowley let’s keep this a secret for now.”

“Whatever you want Dean. I’ll bring the medicine so get him to bed so he can rest.”

Crowley waved as he left leaving Dean to care for his pregnant mate. Even though all he wanted to do was curl up with his mate to celebrate their good news he saw Cas wasn’t feeling as excited as him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is introduced as Dean's twin but with the demon Alastair coming along with the visiting king things turn bad very quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been working on other stories and had trouble figuring out what i wanted to do with this chapter. I wanted to expand on Castiel becoming pregnant but then I got writer's block and decided i'll leave that topic for another chapter and decided to focus on Dean and Michael

It was a good few weeks before Dean was able to meet with Lisa’s father. He arrived with his guards and the demon attempting to wed Lisa. The guy gave Dean the creeps and he wanted nothing more than to kill the demon called Alastair. Dean waited until the visiting king and his group were seated before having Michael brought in. Seeing the look alike enter with Lisa at his side the king stood demanding to know what this was.

Michael bowed to the king before he introduced himself.

“I am Prince Michael, second prince to this country and Dean’s younger twin brother.”

Alastair stood glaring at Michael unable to see what he was but sensed he wasn’t entirely human.

“You aren’t human.” The demon hissed.

Michael nodded with a smile on his lips.

“No demon I am not. Though I am a prince among humans I am a king among angels.”

Alastair’s eyes flashed a demonic white causing Dean to step back while Michael seemed entertained by the demon attempting to frighten him.

“You think I’m scared of a little angel who lost their power?”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest still smiling.

“I may not have my full power but I’m never without back up.”

Alastair didn’t believe him as he attempted to close the distance between him and the archangel. He didn’t get far as Gadreel appeared and slammed him into the far wall. Lucifer appeared sitting on the table watching Gadreel with interest.

“Try not to break him babe. I’m sure he’ll need to be questioned before we kill him.”

Gadreel glanced at Lucifer before he returned his attention to the demon he had pinned.

“Father this is why I left, I knew he wasn’t human.”

The king ignored Lisa as he stood and glared at Dean and Michael.

“Tell your servant to release Alastiar.” He demanded.

Michael looked to Dean who was staring at the king with a cold look.

“You knew he was a demon and were still going to marry him off to your daughter.”

Lisa was speechless as she looked to her father hoping Dean was wrong but the king showed no signs of denying it.

“You’re kingdom is a joke. Omegas are not people and yet you give them rights and freedom. You called upon angels to help fight your battles so I called on demons. Now release Alastair or this will mean war.”

Dean couldn’t let his kingdom face war but he wouldn’t leave Lisa to suffer at the hands of the demon. He knew the ranks of demons and that the white eyed demons were not only among the strongest but the cruelest as well. Before he could give the order Michael appeared before the king and placed his hand on king’s forehead. His cries that filled the room shocked everyone but his guards made no move to strike against the archangel. It was clear they were to afraid to fight an angel much less an archangel as they stood trembling at the sight of the power heaven's king held. When the king fell and lay dead on the floor Michael turned to the guards.

“When you return to your kingdom and tell them I killed their king please let them know this was a choice made by heaven’s king and that the angels are all ready to fight if you choose to make us your enemy.”

When Michael turned to leave he stopped by Lisa who was standing to shocked to speak or even cry for the loss of her father.

“If you wish to hate me you may but I saw within his soul. He thought nothing of you and was simply using you to get the demon on the throne without arguments from his people. I am sorry I had to kill him but his soul was already corrupted and doomed for hell.”

Lisa finally went to her father’s side and held his lifeless body as she cried. Dean said nothing to Michael as he ordered Gadreel to deal with Alastair. Lucifer moved to follow him but Dean stopped him and waited until Gadreel had left before speaking with the fallen angel.

“Michael did this to protect Lisa, right?”

Lucifer looked at Lisa before looking at Dean.

“It’s not that simple I’m afraid. Michael has no mercy for souls that willingly become corrupted to the point of no return. He knows once they’re beyond repair that they drag more souls to hell with them. By destroying him now he may have saved Lisa or any number of the people from their kingdom but that is simply a side effect of his actions.”

“If I had told him not to kill him would he have listened?”

Lucifer paused before shaking his head.

“Michael is an archangel whose mind was always on his duties as king. He cannot allow the corrupt to run wild in this world. He is no enemy of yours Dean but things like this he will never budge on.”

Dean released Lucifer and allowed the angel to leave while he attempted to fix the situation. Though Michael had stated he did it as king of heaven it did not change the fact he was also a prince among humans.

When Lisa had calmed down enough to speak she informed him as the one who would taking the throne she would not make his kingdom their enemy. The guards shifted uncomfortably as they spoke but it was clear they were alright with the decision and it was simply the fact they almost had a demon as king that had them feeling uneasy. Lisa and her guards didn't question Alastairs fate nor question if Michael would be punished for acting on his own. None of them wanted to dwell on what had happened and Dean wasn't sure that was a good thing.

He had some of his servants help with getting the old king’s body ready to move and while he said his farewells to Lisa he saw she had trouble meeting his gaze. He doubted war would come between their kingdoms but he suspected the trust they once held was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become calmer around the palace but Castiel suffers some ill effects from being pregnant

Things seemed to settle down at the palace for a while but Dean and Sam were concerned when they were unable to find any sign of the one who cast the spell to bring the demons and angels to their world. Dean had at least been thankful to spend time with his mate but Castiel appeared to becoming weaker in his pregnant state. He consulted Crowley several times but it wasn’t until the most recent that the witch seemed to realize what was wrong.

“He’s not strong enough to carry the child.”

Dean felt worry and fear grip him as he tried to understand how that was possible.

“Jimmy is capable of carrying an archangel’s child so why can’t Castiel carry a half angel?”

Crowley sighed as he rubbed his temples.

“Because it’s not just a half angel Dean. You have to realize Michael has probably been using his grace to help Jimmy. He’s an archangel and much stronger than a low level soldier like Castiel. You have an angel somewhere in your bloodline and without knowing what type of angel we can’t determined how much power the child is taking from Castiel.”

Dean paced unable to accept his mate might parish because of this.

“How do we find out what kind of angel is in my bloodline?”

Without answering Crowley quickly drew a blade and cut Dean’s arm. He cursed while Crowley silently went to do his magic. Dean looked at the cut that was made but it wasn’t deep.

“You could have warned me.”

Crowley gave a smirk as he said in a half playful tone, “And miss the look on your face? I think not.”

His spell didn’t take long but when completed Crowley looked concerned as the mixture he’d made dissolved into nothing.

“Oh that’s not a good sign.”

Dean raised a brow confused.

“What did you find?”

Crowley looked up at Dean taking a moment to try and explain his findings.

“Crowley just tell me.”

“Your bloodline belongs to a Grigori.”

Dean looked confused as Gabriel and Lucifer appeared in the room.

“Please tell you didn’t just say Grigori.”

Crowley nodded to Gabriel causing the archangel to collapse onto the bed looking to Lucifer with a  troubled look.

“Cassie may not make it then.” Lucifer said silently but Dean heard him.

“Tell me what the hell is going on. What is a Grigori and why is it killing my mate?”

The archangels looked to each other before Lucifer sighed heavily and explained.

“They were among the first angels to walk this land. They were said to be extinct and it’s very bad that one remains. They aren’t like us and instead of helping humans they feed on the human soul. I don’t know how your bloodline has survived this long but at the rate Cassie is suffering his grace will be consumed before the child can survive without him.”

“There has to be a way to save him.”

Gabriel glanced at Lucifer who considered it a moment before he nodded.

“If we help supply grace it will help but more than likely Castiel will be left in a weaken state even after the child is born. He will be unable to return to heaven for maybe a few hundred years and even then he’ll never be a soldier again.”

Dean nearly collapsed realizing he had done this to Cas. His mate who had trusted him was suffering because of him.

“Please save him. Even if our child cannot survive I won’t take so much from him. I know he wants to return to heaven someday and it would kill him not to be a soldier again.”

Lucifer nodded as he and Gabriel vanished again. Crowley said nothing for a long moment before he reached out and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. The prince collapsed and hid his face in Crowley’s clothing as he attempted to contain the painful whirlwind of emotions inside him.

“Dean you should be there for him.”

Dean shook his head unable to face Cas knowing he had done this. He was a prince and an alpha yet he felt as though with one action he had failed at it all. Crowley gently ran his fingers through Dean’s short hair to offer what comfort he could but nothing would make this better.

“Dean.”

The single word from his mate that always caught his attention made him turn. He looked up to see Castiel standing in the doorway looking slightly better but still a bit weak.

“Cas.”

Dean stood up to go to his mate but something stopped him from closing the distance between them. Castiel glanced at Crowley who seemed to sense the difference in him.

“So that’s why their bloodline has lasted this long.”

Dean glanced at Crowley before he looked back to Castiel who offered a small smile.

“I fear our child liked my grace a bit to much. Perhaps an inherit trait from the Grigori.”

“Cas did you-”

“The crown prince needs an heir and I won’t lose this child. I simply removed my grace until the child is born. It doesn’t need to feed on it to survive but it was to strong for our child to ignore attempting to latch onto. If it did need to feed on something your mother would never have survived giving birth to three children.”

“What do you mean removed it?”

Castiel looked tired and the yawn that followed showed he was ready to sleep.

“I am mortal for the time being. I have requested Michael’s help in protecting me as I am not certain how to protect myself as a human would. Will you come lay with me alpha? I fear sleeping alone in my current state.”

Dean happily answered Castiel’s request but somehow finding out his mate had become human in order to have their child was troubling. He attempted to hide his scent but Castiel could still tell he was troubled.

“My grace is being kept safe and it will be returned to me when Lucifer and Gabriel think it’ll be safe. Please relax alpha.”

Dean buried his face in Castiel’s hair as he held him allowing the comforting scent of his mate calm his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to update new chapter. I've been working on other work as well as reading several fanfics that caught my attention. I will attempt to update this weekly if not more from now on


	16. Chapter 16

When Sam and the others found the original caster of the spell it just happened to be at the worse possible time. Dean’s ceremony to take the throne was only days away and while he’d been ensuring the palace would be safe from angels and demons alike. Crowley was overworked which meant he was angry and easily snapped at everyone and anyone who crossed his path. Kevin had translated most of the tablet and found a way to restore the memories of an angel.

“We can eliminate the threat of the angels and demons if we reverse the spell before your ceremony.”

Sam had suggested taking care of the heaven and hell situation but Dean knew something could go wrong and push the ceremony back. He didn’t care about it but if it was pushed back the people would begin to question what was going on and he didn’t want them to be alarmed.

“I think we should wait until after the ceremony in case things don’t go according to plan.”

“Big brother makes a good point but I think he’s failing to see that he has very powerful allies.” Balthazar said sarcastically.

Dean wanted to be annoyed with him but he understood when Crowley wasn’t happy neither was Balthazar. He couldn’t blame the half angel seeing as he’d been in a sour mood since Castiel gave up his grace for their child. He was blaming himself for it while everyone had told him there was no way he would have known.

“If we can restore Michael’s memories I believe we can handle anything going wrong but Michael is the strongest angel in heaven and Kevin said with the spell his power may lash out at what’s around him.”

“You have two other archangels here and you’re concern they can’t handle it?” Meg questioned wondering why they were even still talking about this.

Dean rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on as they had been discussing this for the past hour. Meg said they should just restore Michael’s memories and send the others on their way home like there was no way any of this could go wrong.

“Meg do you just not care if this goes south or do you just have faith in us?” Sam asked honestly curious as the phoenix didn’t seem to be bothered by possibly dying.

“Let’s just say I have faith in you guys so we can get this over with.”

Dean sighed as he looked to Sam.

“If anything goes wrong with Michael we wait on the other.”

Sam agreed as he went to get Kevin while Dean had a guard bring Michael. He was still slightly annoyed with how the conversation had gone but it was only because his mind was elsewhere. Castiel didn’t seem to mind being mortal but Dean couldn’t help but worry about whether he’d given his omega enough guards to be safe.

“If we’re done here I believe I’ll go help guard Castiel. That is why you’re so snappy today right?” Meg said eyeing Dean.

“Just make sure he’s safe. I’m sure Jo is watching him still but not all the guards have the same skills as you two.”

Balthazar watched Meg leave before staring at Dean with a curious gaze.

“Why are you so worried about all this?”

“I would rather just be prepared, that’s all. Things have been a bit chaotic around the palace with everything that’s happened and I doubt you can be to careful.”

Balthazar shrugged as they went back to waiting in silence for the others to return. Sam returned with Kevin and not long after Michael entered the room with Jimmy close behind.

“Is it wise to have your mate here?"

“It will be fine. Jimmy was very insistent on joining me even though I warned him it could be dangerous.”

Kevin had already prepared what was needed for the spell and both Dean and Sam nearly gagged at the smell of the mixture he’d made for Michael to drink. Michael didn’t seem to be troubled by the smell and Jimmy didn’t even look as though he had smelled it even though he sat by Michael. When the archangel downed the liquid he recited the spell Kevin gave him and Dean felt a growing unease when nothing happened.

“I swear I did exactly as the tablet said. It should have-”

Gabriel interrupted them as he appeared and zapped all of them out of the room except Michael. Dean shot a look at the archangel who was lecturing Kevin.

“You nearly got my mate killed because you forgot about the part that says not to be anywhere near the angel when their memories are restored.”

Kevin shrank back and Balthazar placed himself between the omegas to silence Gabriel.

“I’m assuming you know something we don’t?” Sam asked rubbing Gabriel’s back to calm him.

“I felt Michael’s grace, it felt like it might explode. I didn’t want any of you getting hurt.”

Sam was now running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair earning a satisfied purring sound from the archangel.

“When will we know it’s safe to go back?” Dean asked interrupting the two’s not so private moment.

“It’s fine now.” Michael’s voice came from behind them.

Dean span around and looked at the archangel who had his eyes locked onto Jimmy.

“I do apologize for that. I’ve repaired the damage my grace caused to your room. Shall we return the angels and demons to their home?”

Dean looked at his twin who somehow seemed different from how he’d been only moments before. Less emotions expressed in his eyes and Dean could almost seen an outline of wings behind Michael.

“Yeah if you’re alright we can get that taken care of to.”

Michael nodded assuring him he was alright. Sam offered to handle it with Balthazar and Michael while Dean tended to his duties necessary for his ceremony. Dean knew Sam was just given him a chance to spend time with his mate as he’d been overly worried about the omega.

“Thanks Sammy.”

Sam only gave a nod as his response as he led the others to take care of the spell. Dean almost wondered if things were going to smoothly as he approached his room where both Jo and Meg were talking as they watched over Castiel.

“Everything alright with Michael?” Jo asked in passing.

“He’s fine, has Castiel requested anything?”

“Just large amounts of fruit. Seems to have a healthy craving which is good.”

Dean nodded as he entered the room to find Castiel just finishing up his mid day snack.

“Hello alpha.”

Dean sat beside his omega and rested his head on his shoulder. Castiel gently rubbed his back waiting for the alpha prince to speak.

“I missed you omega.” Dean finally said ending the silence between them.

“I missed you as well. How did everything go with Michael?”

Dean nuzzled closer to Castiel needing the calming scent of his mate.

“He’s alright. They’re dealing with the spell right now with Sam and Balthazar. He seems different now though. Less emotion and it’s strange.”

Castiel wrapped an arm around his mate assuring him it was alright.

“Michael was never one for expressing emotions much. I’m sure when he adjusts he’ll be alright. Do you still have things to take care of for your crowning ceremony?”

“No I’ve taken care of everything. Sam just used that as an excuse to let me slack off and come see you.”

Dean decided to lay down with his head resting in Castiel’s lap as the omega gently ran his fingers through his alpha’s short hair.

“You should not slack off alpha. A king has duties.”

“I know Cas but I trust Sammy and he knows that. He can handle some of the duties.”

Dean ended up falling asleep in his mate’s lap. He probably shouldn’t have fallen asleep until he knew the spell worked. When he was woken up it was to the sound of shouting and Castiel shaking him with a concern in his beautiful blue gaze. He wasn’t sure what Castiel was saying at first but a single name came through his half awake state.

Raphael.

 


End file.
